The Clumsy Courtship of Caterina Valentine
by Sweeney7760
Summary: Set in England in the early 1900. After the untimely death of her father, Lady Caterina Valentine must wed in a week or she loses her estate and all of her wealth. Not wanting to marry a stranger she hatches a brilliant plan that may potentially save her... or ruin her. Eventual CABBIE
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Lady Caterina Valentine knew she had a good life. She lived the marvellous life of an upper-class aristocrat in the beautiful countryside of Yorkshire. She had never experienced a hard day's work unlike the servants she watched cook, clean and maintain her gorgeous estate, Blackwater Manor.

A beautiful, blossoming woman at the tender age of just 19, her parents, Lady Rebecca Valentine and Lord Reginald Valentine began to worry about their daughter. For she was not like all of the other young women her parents had encountered. These women, the same age as their daughter where proud and elegant .. and each one of them was engaged or married.

But Lady Caterina had no interest in getting married.

Many suitors had tried to woo Lady Valentine, her parents encouraged them to woo her. They had spent countless hours trying to impress her by taking her to the Opera, or to balls and dances... But they never seemed to work. Lady Caterina rebuffed every man that had tried to court her. A hopeless romantic from a young age, she was searching for love and wouldn't rest until she found it.

Her parents made her court these young men, not because they didn't love her daughter, indeed they loved her so much it pained them. She was their only child, the last remaining bloodline to Blackwater Manor.

They were worried, scared because they were not long for this earth, they were rapidly aging, becoming slower and more tired, they could no longer keep up with their daughter's eccentric behaviour .

They needed their daughter to marry; they had to ensure that she would be safe. When they pass she would be the last remaining heir to the Manor but as a woman, she would have no right to it. She would be thrown out on to the street, to live a life of poverty and despair... and she would never be able to cope.

She was a child at heart, her mother had forced tedious lessons upon her; literature, languages, piano and singing. From the age of fifteen she was taught how to walk, stand, eat, dress as a Lady should. Her mother was constantly left disappointed after each lesson. Caterina seemed to excel, she would make progress in each area. It gave her mother hope, she could rest easy knowing that he daughter understood how to behave.

But then each day Lady Caterina would go on an adventure, she would explore the land they owned, swim in the lake, draw under the willow trees until dusk fell when she would realise she was late for dinner.

She would enter late, slipping on the polished floor as she skidded into the dining hall. Her pretty dresses always caked in mud. Spotting the guests she would clumsily curtsy, her cheeks flushed from running and take her seat. It made her mother stress levels horrendously high. She would never find a husband, not if she acted like a street urchent.

Caterina needed to grow up.

The servants thought the exact opposite from her mother, for they all loved Caterina's outlook on life. They thought the world of her, the staff had cared for Caterina since she was a babe in her nanny's lap. They had watched her grow, then watched as she tried to resist growing. She didn't want to go to mind-numbing dinners to meet men who were twice her age. They were only after her money and title, among other things Lady Caterina didn't even want to fathom.

She preferred the nickname that the servants had given her, Cat. She wished she could be called that instead of Caterina, but her mother insisted that it was too common. All Cat wanted to do was to spend the day with her oldest friend and servant Victoria Vega.

They had grown up together, the only difference being their social status. Victoria knew her better than anyone else. When she wasn't working, Cat would come down to the servant quarters to tell her all about the horrible men her mother was trying to set her up with. She loved spending her time in the dimly lit kitchen, where the plump, red faced, always cheery cook, Mrs. Grey would give her tea and biscuits to nibble on while she nattered.

That's exactly what the servants loved about her, she was so humble. Unlike her parents, Caterina didn't see different classes, she saw only close friends.

She hated admitting it to herself but she was terribly jealous of Victoria. When Victoria turned nineteen she had found love in the young, charming and attractive Mr. Oliver.

When Victoria announced her plans to marry him, Lady Caterina was overjoyed for her closest friend. They had a small wedding, no guests but Caterina who acted as their witness, she had also given them their only gift; a key to their very own lovers' cottage on the estate.

That's what Cat was searching for, it pained her to watch that day. The way Victoria's eyes shown when she saw Beck in his cleanest suit and then he looked back at her and she knew, that this was true love for them both. Their hearts' bursting with love for each other, it was something irreplaceable.

She sighed heavily as she watched them exchange vows, this was all she had ever yearned for. In some ways she was envious of the lower class. She thought bitterly about her own life, they didn't have to settle, marriage for them was built on love; two people finding the one person they were meant to live out their lives with; a soulmate.

And Caterina wouldn't rest until she found this.

"""""""""""""""""""""""

Today was like any other day for this young belle. She dipped her pen into the ink pot in front of her and began to write her letters. The scratching of the pen against paper was beginning to drive her to insanity, she was so very bored.

Her tutor droned on in the background, forcing her to sit up straighter. Caterina willed herself to take quick breaths, her bodice was particular tight today, the constriction was making her feel faint. She didn't understand why the cost of beauty for women was this torment, she felt as if her ribs were breaking, under such strain that they were going to snap in half.

Glancing out the window she stared longingly at the glorious summer afternoon that she was missing. The sun had finally made an appearance for the first time in weeks. She wanted so much to be outside, to feel the summer breeze on her skin as she took her horse, Peppermint out to the hills. She needed to be outside, to breathe in the fresh air and have the sun caress her skin with warmth before it was lost behind storm clouds.

She compelled herself to listen to her tutor, to recite the French words she was teaching her. Then she moved on to her singing lesson, then dance. Then finally she was free to go outside.

"Caterina! Come back, remember Lord. Williams and his son are coming for dinner tonight!"

It fell on deaf ears for she was already lost to the wild, she sprinted down the pebbled driveway, a difficult task for a Lady in a heavy dress. She ran for the woods surrounding her estate, to her favourite spot. Darting through the trees like a wild deer she skidded to a halt when she reached her destination.

Her favourite willow tree sat in the middle of a clearing, small buttercups and snowdrops were scattered around the area. Caterina picked a few of them and delicately set them into her luscious red locks that were pinned up into a very complicated bun.

This was her metropolis; she was the only one who knew of this clearing, the perfect place to escape. The willow was so beautiful, she loved the way the tree branches pointed towards the ground, weakened by the weight of the large strings of leaves that fell to the ground. She used the willow tree as a den, the leaves acting as a curtain to conceal her from passing strangers. Spreading out the leaves she stepped onto the moss. It was soft to touch and springy to step on. It acted as the perfect pillow.

Her sketchbook lay open under the tree, on an unfinished page. Cat frowned at her picture, not at all satisfied with the outcome. She was so imaginative that she didn't need to have a still life in front of her. She just placed the pencil on her page and it came naturally, she drew whatever came to her mind.

On the page in front of her was ballroom scene, a girl who strongly resembled herself was dancing with a man she had never seen before. Only this wasn't a regular ballroom: they were outside, candles surrounding them to illuminate themselves in the night sky. The only problem was the man, she couldn't put a name to the face and this annoyed her, he was only a figment of her imagination.

God forbid this boy would ever exist!

Tossing the sketchbook away she lay down on the moss, listening to the songbirds as they passed their callings back and forth, she could hear the soft trickle of the stream nearby and she smiled contently, wishing that every moment could be as perfect as this one.

""""""""""""""""""""""""

She woke with a start; she could have sworn she was still asleep because all she could see was darkness.

But she was awake and horribly aware that she was late for dinner. She scolded herself as she sprung up unable to see where she was going at all, she walked with extra caution, holding her arms out to feel for the branches that may knock her down. She was a fool, alone and terrified.

The woods, she was so used to them, she had never feared it. But night was a completely different matter, every sound turned sinister. The snapping of twigs made her squeal, the hoot of owls made her panic. She thought of the horror stories Victoria used to tell her, of the servant ghouls that haunted the area surrounding the house, waiting for their revenge on their masters.

"Lady Valentine!" a voice called in the distance, it was faint but she definitely did not imagine it.

She followed the voice, determined to get back to her house. She wasn't going to show her fear. She saw the flicker of light in the distance and raced towards it.

"I'm here!" she screeched as she reached the owner of the voice.

Mr. Oliver sighed in relief, "Madam you must return to the house. It's urgent."

Together they scurried to the edge of the woods, the manor was in clear view, the light of the house guiding her home. She planned what speech she was going to make for her absence at dinner. She thought of her mother's glares and grimaced.

She decided on: I have caught the flu from my afternoon swim and was too ill to possibly make the meal with the charming Lord. Williams.

When she reached the drive she saw a sight that made her truly ill, there was no need to lie now. The black car of the doctor, why on earth was he here? Caterina sped into the house not caring that she was trampling mud up the staircase.

Her mother lay on her bed, Victoria at her bedside. She had placed a damp wash cloth onto her mother's sickeningly pale forehead. Caterina's lip wobbled when she saw her mother, she walked over to her and held her hand. Her mother was sobbing, heartbroken wails filled the manor as she gripped her only daughter's hand tightly.

"Mother." Caterina pleaded, her voice laced with anxiety, "Please tell me what has happened."

Her mother gulped for air, her whole body shook, "Caterina, my darling. Your father has suffered a fatal heart attack. He didn't make it."

Caterina fell to the ground, her life crumbling around her. He was so young, he had another ten years in him at least. Silent tears crept down her cheeks as she sat on the cold stone floor. What does this mean for her family, her house, her beloved servants?

They were now penniless and unless she wed in a week they were... she swallowed back a shriek of despair.

They were homeless.

* * *

**I seriously hate having nothing to work on.**

**It's a really big problem! So I thought i would launch into a completely new story!**  
**Why the hell not! so if you like it i'll continue!**

**Anyway I hope you all understand what is happening, if I didn't make it clear tell me and I'll rewrite it!**

**love xoxoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Completely hollow, that was how Caterina felt as she stood beside her father's graveside. The priests voice rattled over the congression as she stared down at the wooden crate that held her father, his final resting place. She clenched her hand, trying to concentrate all of her sorrow into her palm. She would not breakdown; she would not let herself cry.

A lady never cries in public.

The same couldn't be said for her mother, who she could see under her black lace veil was leaking with constant streaks of tears. They splattered onto the wood of his coffin as she threw soil onto her father's grave. The small box was handed to Caterina, with a sad smile she picked up a small handful of dirt.

She knew that this was traditional act, symbolizing the finalization of this moment and the unity of family and friends as they buried the dead. Except she didn't want to play a part in this, Caterina didn't want to drop the soil that would assist in entombing her dear father.

This was it, she would never see her him again. She wished she had told him how much she loved him, and how sorry she was that she had let the family down.

Lady Caterina knew it was idiotic but she imagined that all of her love for her father was being transferred into the piece of earth. She wanted her love to remain with him always. With a deep sigh she let the soil trickle through her fingers and watched as landed onto the casket.

You only have one father and hers was gone.

Ashes to ashes, dust to dust.

""""""""""""""""""

While her mother took the car back to the Manor, Caterina opted to walk. She needed solitude, some time to think. She felt as if there was an iron grip around her lungs,each breath caused her pain.

Time... that's exactly what she didn't have. She had no time whatsoever, the hours bled away and she was getting closer to her deadline. The letter from the bank seemed to singe her skin.

She had received it this morning; outraged as her nimble fingers tore it open. How dare they write to her on the day of her father's funeral! They were the devil's henchmen, who couldn't wait to see them suffer. They explained that the house would be passed down in six days to the next male heir unless her marital status changed (although they had made it clear that they highly doubted it.)

Her mother had entered her bedchamber and in a blind panic she had shoved it down her undergarment, she didn't want her mother to see the letter. She was already spiraling into a deep depression and Caterina did not want to add this to her woes.

Lady Caterina had to marry; there was no other option for her. She didn't just have her herself to think about, there was her mother who was now cursed with a heart of glass. Lady Rebecca Valentine's life was tied to Blackwater Manor. Caterina knew that if her mother was made an outcast her heart would break and Lady Caterina couldn't lose her mother too.

Caterina paused when she reached the drive of her estate and stared up at her beautiful house. Memories of her childhood attacked her mind, wounding her to the point of emotional exhaustion. She thought of the time when she was three as she walked up the drive. She had run away from the nanny and ventured out into the garden by herself. She smiled at the thought of baby Caterina, giggling hysterically as the servants chased her around the garden.

With every step her heart grew heavier. One of the servants opened the front door for her, she smiled at him gratefully Heading straight to her room she called for Victoria to report to her immediately.

Entering her room she pull off the horrid, starchy black dress and stood in her undergarments.

"A Lady never cries." She hissed to herself as she sunk to the floor.

She pulled back the corner of the thick rug that covered the cold wooden floor, to reveal the scorch she had left in the room. She traced her fingers around the burnt wood, her lip wobbling at the memory. She was twelve and playing with a candle, she loved the way the light flickered, threatening to extinguish when she blew on it. Then she had dropped it, instantly sending the floor up in flames. If it wasn't for her father who was passing the house would have been engulfed in golden flames. He was so enraged at Cat that he never trusted her with a candle again.

That memory was bittersweet, her father was no longer here to protect her.

"Lady Caterina?" Victoria murmured, she hovered by the door waiting to be instructed.

Caterina smiled as she lay on the floor, her fingers placed on the burn, "Do you remember that day Victoria? You and the other maids were ordered to bring this rug up to conceal my carelessness. We caught eyes as you lay it down and you almost burst into laughter. This is my scorch mark, my bedroom... and it's all being taken away from me."

Shutting the door, Victoria rushed over to the wardrobe and picked her friend out a new gown, "At least you left your mark. Cat you'll catch your death, let me help you get dressed."

While her maid dressed her, Caterina caught her reflection in the mirror and she was shocked at who was staring back at her. This girl looked defeated, her eyes cold, face gaunt and scared. This was everything that she could not afford to be. She needed a plan, a way to ensure her survival.

"Where is my mother?" she asked Victoria as her dress was secured.

Victoria frowned, "She has locked herself up in her room. She has requested that you dine without her tonight. " She paused as if deciding whether to tell her mistress this news, "The servants are packing up your father's belongings."

Caterina sighed heavily, "Can you accompany me to the garden Tori."

Victoria smiled softly at the old nickname Caterina had bestowed upon her, "I'm not sure Cat, we haven't been given any clear orders. Since your father's passing their hasn't been any cohesion."

It was true, her father played the dominant role in ensuring the work was kept up in the house. The moment he collapsed, a dark omen tore through the house. Fires didn't burn as bright, the once glorious food tasted like paste, everyone just wandered aimlessly around the house, uncertain of their future.

The beautiful Manor was now shrouded in misery.

Caterina regained her composure and walked towards her door, "For now, I am still the owner of this house and I am giving you an order."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The two friends walked side by side, as the Manor grew smaller Caterina became less anxious. She needed someone to listen to her problem and she had no one else to turn too. When they reached the lake Caterina knew they were out of range, resting her exhausted frame on a fallen tree she gazed at the lake.

Victoria stood worryingly at her side, she wanted so much to comfort her. But it was too inappropriate, they hadn't been allowed to embrace each other since they turned fourteen.

"I don't know what to do Tori." Caterina finally admitted.

Victoria felt a stab of pain, she couldn't imagine being in her position. She knew of her desire to meet the right man, they had talked about love ever since they knew what it meant. Knowing that Caterina would never dismiss her she decided to console her, she needed support.

"Will you marry?" Victoria questioned as she joined her friend on them damp bark, "Maybe this will be eye-opening. You could grow to love him. Has there ever been a man you admired?"

She shook her head sadly, picking up a pebble, Caterina chucked the small stone and watched as it plunged into the lake, creating fine ripples across the murky water.

"Not once. None of them understood me Tori, they thought my love of the outdoors was unfathomable for a Lady and they disapproved of my art." She made her voice deeper as she threw another pebble in annoyance, "A Lady shouldn't just draw things that come to her imagination, who knows what wicked thoughts lurk in there!"

She scoffed,"And I know what the people in the town say about me, somehow they think I am so high up in my pedestal that I lack common sense. They are all laughing about me, the Valentine child who is likely to end up a spinster because she is odd and too fastidious."

Retrieving the letter she handed it over to Tori, who looked at it with mild intrigue, "We have a week. A week to find myself a husband."

"You shouldn't have to deal with all of this pressure." Tori scolded as she stared at the letter, her lip trembling.

Caterina sighed as she rose, "Tori could you please check on my mother. There is somewhere I want to go first before I return to the house. I need to be alone."

Clasping her friend's hand, Tori nodded obediently then as scurried up the grass to the path. Caterina waited until she was out of sight and then she ran for the woods, they were calling to her the minute she left the house but she didn't want to take Tori there, this was her secret. Reaching her clearing she finally let the tears stream down her face. She had never felt more lost.

Landing on the bed of moss under the willow she began to weep until her eyes were bloodshot, her cheeks stained and blotchy. Grabbing her sketch pad she began to tear out her sketches, she hated herself, her life, the duty that she had to follow. She would never know true happiness.

Caterina couldn't help but pause when she got to the unfinished sketch. She looked so blissfully happy in this drawing. Staring up at the unknown man with the caring smile, those adoring eyes that gazed back her. She couldn't bring herself to destroy this, it was too beautiful and completely unattainable.

A fire raged inside of her surged by the thought that this could be her life. Flipping the page over, she took a deep breath, closed her eyes and began to draw. How dare men say that she was insane for dreaming, who says they are the superior race anyway?

Caterina had an imagination and she wondered if maybe she had underestimated it. Maybe it was her greatest weapon.

She let her imagination guide her, trusting her heart to draw something astounding. The pencil flew across the page so quickly, with such grace as it swirled and dipped, dancing across the page. Instinct told her to stop drawing, that she had completed it already.

Anxiously she opened her eyes to see what she had outlined.

She had drawn a man, a short, young slip of a thing. There was no doubt that he was of wealth but his clothes where so ill-fitting that it made him look unkempt. With a mop of brown hair and mischievous deep brown eyes, the character she had depicted looked confident, so sure of himself...

She tapped her pencil against the paper, why had she drawn this? It told her nothing.

Ready to discard this idea she went to crumple up the paper when she saw something that made her stop, slamming the page down she examined it closer, then looked back at the dancing sketch, then back at the sketch of the man.

She gasped, it becoming so clear to her. Caterina had a plan, to save her family from finical ruin, energy buzz through her veins as she raced back up to the Manor in search of Victoria. Reaching the back door, she burst into the servant chamber, she heard the gasps of her staff as she stood drenched to the bone.

"Tori!" she called as the servants rushed to get her blankets to keep her warm, her friend appeared and her eyes bulged at the sight of her.

"Cat!" she exclaimed, "What are you- I'll take you up to get changed."

We climbed the narrow servants staircase and entered living area, the fire crackled in the background as Caterina grabbed her friend's arm and spun her around to face her.

"Cat, what has gotten into you?"

"I'm engaged!" She squealed in delight.

Tori staggered backwards in surprise, her mouth slightly open in confusion, "But how? Who is the man?"

Caterina handed her the sketch she had just drawn and Tori studied it, her eyebrows weaved together in confusion, "I don't understand, who is this man?"

Caterina took a step closer to her partner, the only person she could trust with this secret, "The man in that photo is myself. Isn't it obvious Tori! A way to keep my heart safe and this house mine. Tori, I'm engaged to myself."

* * *

**Sometimes I forget how serious shipping is! Firstly I'm not really a Bori shipper I thought nothing of it as I wrote his name sorry guys! But don't worry Beck and Tori will not be featured as a couple at all! **

**Anyway I hope you understand what is happening! :P**

**Robbie and Jade will be in the next chapter!**  
**So please leave me a wee review! Means a lot to me thank you!**

**xoxox**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The town was alive with excitement for there were rumours, nothing could be kept a secret in the small town. Everyone was abuzz, feverish with excitement. For Caterina Valentine had finally found a man, she was betrothed to be married immediately.

She had successfully concealed it from everyone but this young man had been pursuing her for months, this explained why she had turned down all of those charming suitors, someone else had already stolen her heart.

A young, successful, handsome man from London, from a young age he began to travel, touring the world from Spain to the south of Italy. He would send Caterina gifts and letters of love expressing his fondness of his beautiful maiden, and the young girl had melted.

When word of her father's tragic death reached his ears he immediately rushed back to lady love, he was already making his way back to her with a special package. He was determined to save her. They had announced their engagement last night and while Caterina was deliriously happy, she was still upset that her father couldn't be there to walk his only daughter down the aisle.

""""""""""""""""""""""

Caterina smiled to herself as she finished yet another scripting yet another love letter from her "adoring beau."

She treasured the gossips that resided in her village, it made her life so much easier. Feeding Victoria this convincing tale, she had sent her favourite maid off to the village to plant the seed of deception.

Victoria was against the idea the second it had clicked in her mind what Lady Caterina spoke of, this was a dangerous game her best friend was playing. She could think of countless aspects that could go aray... But that was the problem with Caterina, once she had an idea in her mind, she wouldn't rest until she had tried it... and normally she would fail.

Yet, it all seemed so simple to Caterina, all she had to do was pretend to be her fiancé for a week. Everything she needed was here at her disposal, she could use her father's smallest suit and she could send Victoria to purchase a wig for her. This way it meant that she could hold onto to her estate, all she would do was wed her imaginary male, Lord Fitzgerald. Then after their delightful honeymoon in the South of England, he would be called away overseas much to his annoyance. Cat being the adoring wife she is would tell her husband to leave, she would wait for him.

Then disaster would strike, her husband would fall ill, some incurable foreign disease would curse his body that left him bedridden in another country. Cat would be distraught, naturally... until of course she finds the man she has been searching for, her true love.

Then her husband shall pass away, leaving the poor Caterina widowed and horribly alone. But she would find love once more and this time it would be real, and everything she could have ever wanted.

To Caterina, this plan was completely fool-proof, she could see no flaw that could possibly expose her for the fraud that she really was. It was then up to Victoria, she had a day to train her before her engagement ball.

Needless to say her mother was ecstatic about the sudden engagement to the man she knew nothing about. She had questioned Caterina profusely, wanting to know why this young man had not introduced himself properly. Caterina skirted around every question her mother proposed, replying flippantly that she had met this man when she was visiting their Great Aunt in London.

She was so glad to see her mother smile again; she had found a distraction, it gave her a reason to get out of bed in the morning, strength to go on. New found hope that maybe her daughter wasn't as strange as her closest friends often suggested...

If only her mother knew the truth.

"""""""""""""""""""""

Everything was so rushed; the ball was tonight and a wedding had to be planned in only a five short days. Her face completely lit up when she started making plans for the ball. It would be the grandest soirée this town had ever seen, her mother needed everyone to know that she was not broken, that there was life after her husband's passing.

It kept Lady Rebecca Valentine too busy, much too busy to focus on what her daughter was really doing.

Victoria had used her only day off to help her own friend with her ridiculous plan, if Cat was going to take such a risk she at least had to ensure that it was realistic. They reached their first problem almost instantly; for Caterina was just too much of a woman, she so was so small and feminine. She had actually listened in all of her Lady lessons, her voice was too high, it had to brought down a octave. Secondly she looked too much like a woman, even in her father's old suit, everything was still visible. She was simply too voluptuous, possessing assets that a male certainly was not supposed to have.

Caterina blushed a deep crimson when Victoria commented on this, using yarns of material they were wrapped up tight. With her ruby red hair pinned back in a net it was concealed by the brunette wig that Victoria had purchased for her.

She gasped as she looked at herself in the mirror, without her skin-tight bodice or heavy dress she had no shape, it was lost under layers of male clothing. She couldn't believe the comfort of dressing in a suit, to actually wear trousers for the first time in her life was astounding, each time she looked down at her feet she was surprised not to see a bulbous skirt. She looked like a man, a very short man... But a man nonetheless.

She could hear the hum of the guests that were beginning to swarm into the grand hall, all anxiously waiting the entrance of the man in question. The thought of everyone's eyes staring at Cat made her tense, she would have to try and blend in. Maybe try and find a group of men she could converse with. Victoria had taught her all she knew about male etiquette, but it was horribly limited.

Tori peeked out the door to check for passing staff and when she signaled, Caterina bolted for the servants staircase, racing down the spinal steps she pressed her ear to the door that led into the main hall, she had no time to waste, she had to get out now before anyone spotted her. Name card in hand she joined the throng of guests. Some stared at her intently and Caterina was certain she was instantly rumbled.

She swallowed back her panic as she handed her card and avoided his stare, he cleared his throat and read out in his deep, clear voice.

"Lord Fitzgerald."

The effect was instantaneous, heads spinning around in a wave to inspect her. Caterina had no idea what to do, normally her father led her into balls, nodding to the crowd she grabbed a drink off the nearest waiter and searched for a corner to hide in. She was the centre of attention, everyone mumbling about her alter ego.

"My dear Lord Fitzgerald!" gushed her mother who had just appeared by her side.

Caterina's eyes bulged as her mother curtsied, she went to mimic these movements but stop rigidly, men do not curtsy.

Bowing deeply, her hand shot to her head for fear that her wig would fall off, her mother laughed awkwardly and took a sip of her drink.

"It is such a pleasure to finally meet you." Lady Rebecca commented, "I am so pleased to finally meet you! There must be something special about you because my Caterina is so picky! I was so thrilled when I heard of your plans to turn my daughter into a fine young Lady. She hasn't arrived yet from her room, her maid informed me that she is feeling queasy, most likely nerves. Bless her, she has pre-wedding jitters! But I'm sure she will arrive shortly so you may dance together!"

Caterina almost choked on her drink, "Oh." she tried to make her voice like Beck's, deep and commanding, "Well I am not much of a dancer."

Her mother snorted, "I am sure you are a charming dancer!"

Caterina avoided her mother eyes, it's an older saying that a mother could always spot their child I must greet my other guests."

She sighed in relief as her mother darted off into the crowd, it was short-lived however. Guests started to swarm around her, bombarding her with questions of his travels, his estates why they had never heard his name, his family history, why he was interesting in the strange Valentine child... Caterina was mildly offended by that one.

She needed to breathe, she desperately needed air. She wished maids where allowed to be seen at the balls, she needed Victoria by her side to save her from awkward moments like this. Grabbing another drink she gulped it down, she needed more courage.

She began to feel more comfortable, she avoided the dancing and chatted with some of the other men. One male, Baron Hastings had some very interesting things to say about women. A robust, older man with a red face from all of his alcohol consumption, her slurred insulting anecdotes about the position of females.

"All of this talks of equal right's for women, it is just not right."

Caterina forced a smile on her face and subdued the want to make his face even redder, she wanted nothing more than to slap that pompous man. But she bit her tongue and excused herself. Just when Caterina had began to relax, after finally convincing herself that her plan was working.

Disaster reared it's ugly head.

"Lady Jadelyn West."

The name sent an uninvited shiver down her spin, her champagne flute became airborne as it slipped through her clumsy fingers, it shattered on the polish wooden floor sending glittering shards of glass soaring through the air.

Jadelyn West, Caterina almost fainted at the thought that her mother had been foolish enough to invite her, the woman was a predator, she could smell a scandal and there would be no doubt that she would be at the centre of it. She was a predator.

She was a beauty, with her creamy pale skin, natural red lips and luscious black hair, she resembled a real life Snow White. Only she was no sweet, naive maiden.

Jadelyn West was a lioness, so regal and proud that no one would ever dare to say a bad word about her, she would certainly make them regret it, emotional blackmail was her forte.

Jadelyn smiled coyly at Lady Rebecca as she was lead into the room by yet another male companion. Her pale eyes scanned the room in search of a target, planning calculatingly who she was going to pounce on. Caterina palm became slick with sweat, she had dealt with Jadelyn before, at a party when she was in London. She knew everything about everyone and Caterina could not risk talking to her as Lord Fitzgerald, she needed to change.

She felt like the worst hero of any tale as she ducked behind one of the tables, pretending to pick up a rogue napkin. She peeked up occasionally and when Lady Jadelyn was distracted she made a beeline for the door and she bolted through it. Caterina knew this house better than anyone from all of her adventures so she used every passageway to get back up to bedroom unseen.

"Turn me back into Cat." she wailed as she opened her bedroom door to find Victoria faithfully waiting.

She bounced into her action, years of training leading up to this moment. Striping off the layers of clothing, Cat was detangled from the itchy wig, her hair quickly placed into a more appealing hairstyle. Back into her old bustle and bodice, she felt the familiar pain of not being able to breathe.

Victoria mumbled to herself as Caterina flicked off her oversized male shoes. She couldn't be certain but she was pretty sure she was saying the rosary. Which seemed appropriate, only prayers would help Caterina get through this plan.

"""""""""""""""

"Sir Robert Shapiro."

He smiled endearingly at the women on the far side of the room who had turned around at the sound of his name, they all blushed and turned back to converse with each other, giggles erupted from the corner and Robert rolled his eyes.

Although not from the pleasant county of Yorkshire, he was very well-known among females, Robert Shapiro was a charmer, a philanderer who loved to take risks with women.

A heavy smoker, drinker, poker player and womanizer, he was the envy of all men and the infatuation of all young and sometimes older women... apart from his cousin Jadelyn West, who only tolerated his company. Yet she had still forced him to come this dull, trivial party when he could be in exciting London, but then Jadelyn had muttered those words that incited him.

"It's in honour of a young, rich Lady."

How could he refuse?

London women had become so boring, it was like having your favourite meal everyday, after a while the taste becomes bitter in your mouth, not the tantalizing sensation it once was. Robert Shaprio needed a challenge and maybe a country girl was the answer.

Jadelyn had told him all she knew about Caterina Valentine, how after her father had passed away only two days ago she became suddenly engaged to a mysterious man. Robert scoffed at this remark, of course the young girl became engaged quickly.

The more Jadelyn spoke of this girl, the more interested Robert became. She wasn't like other women, she didn't like to court young men, she hated balls and dinners, all that she really loved was her solitude.. and the countryside.

"Lady Caterina Valentine."

When Robert saw the her, he knew that he had struck gold. This girl was captivating, so intoxicating that he felt frenzied just looking at her. His objective was clear, he needed a challenge and this girl was the perfect candidate. He grinned as he took of a swing of brandy, watching as she curtsied to the guests, her eyes widened as Jadelyn strode over to her, that intimidating smirk on her face. He chortled as her cousin wrapped Caterina up in her grasp and led her over to him.

He had five short days to seduce Caterina Valentine.

And there is no way he would fail.

* * *

**Yes very OCC Robbie but it is set in England in the 1900s so what did you expect :P**

**Hope you all liked it, I am really going to enjoy writing this and this is going to be an inital love/hate relationship because I wanted to make it a bit different.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**xoxxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

As Jadelyn led Caterina over to the tall, attractive male her blood began to froth and bubble. She felt her anger rise, her stomach convulsed as she approached him. With that bold grin and those alluring, striking deep brown eyes she glared up at Sir Robert Shapiro as they greeted each other, her lips a thin line as his fingers brushed her hand.

His reputation was known to everyone, countless numbers of women that had fallen under his charm, just for him to string him along and make no commitment to him. She would never understand the appeal of a man who would degrade women like that, she felt foul even touching his hand. But this was a public place and Caterina could see her mother giving her fanatical glares, telling her not to be rude to this young man.

She smiled courteously, "Sir Shapiro, it's such a pleasure to have you here."

Lady Jadelyn's eyes flicked between the pair and she smiled, "She is just how I described her, isn't she cousin."

"Indeed you underestimated her, dear cousin. She is more beautiful than you described." Robert smiled as he still clasped onto her hand, "Care to dance; I'm sure your fiancé wouldn't mind."

Caterina was about to pull her hand free and refuse when her appeared beside her, her arm snaking around her back and pushing her closer to Sir Robert.

"Of course she would!" Lady Rebecca answered for her daughter, "Caterina be more hospitable."

Caterina wanted nothing more than to stamp on his foot and storm off, he was loathsome, a leech and she wanted nothing more to do with him and yet here she was being so easy guided around the dance. He seemed to glide across the floor, not crunching her toes once; his eyes remained locked on her which she found uncomfortable. She would not let herself enjoy this dance, she wouldn't be so easily roped in by Robert Shapiro.

"I know what you are doing." Caterina muttered as she twisted into him.

She was appalled when he sniggered slightly, "I am merely treating the most attractive woman in the room to my undivided attention."

"Except I don't want your attention, you are vile. "Caterina hissed, "You treat women like a pawn in your sick, twisted games and I will not be one of them. I am engaged."

He smirked down at the pretty red-head, she was unlike all the other women he had ever attempted to flirt with, she spoke her own mind and wasn't afraid of herself. It made him want her even more.

"I am well aware of your marital status Lady Valentine; we are at your engagement party. However I spy a problem, it appears that your future husband is no were to be seen and he should know better. As you _so delicately_ put it, there are some men about that would love to steal you away... It's funny from the talk spread about town I hear he is from London and yet I have never heard of a Lord Fitzgerald."

Caterina's vision was clouded with speckles of red; Sir Shapiro was really beginning to irritate her. Insinuating that she could be so easily stolen away from her faux husband was unacceptable! He was in the room, she thought with a smirk, in fact Sir Shapiro was dancing with him right now.

"No I assume you wouldn't know him, you are too busy with your woman of the night." Lady Caterina spat back, she glanced over at her mother to make sure that she wasn't making a scene, "He's unlike you in every manner; he is polite, courteous, he allows me to be myself and we have long interesting conversations and from this tedious conversation I am certain that you wouldn't be able to string together enough sentences to keep up with me."

The final note of the song lingered in the air as Robert and Caterina stared each other down, breaking the intense eye contact, she curtsied slightly and rushed off to the terrace. Sir Shapiro sighed deeply as he watched her leave, she was certainly feisty, a fire that would not be easily tamed. Grabbing another drink he swallowed it in one gulp.

"Too bad little cousin." Jadelyn had appeared at his side, her voice was patronizing. She smirked as she took his hand, "I told you she would not be susceptible to your natural magnetism. Dance with me I need to make the other men feverish with envy."

"You are terrible." Robbie replied, his attention waning over to the group of girls who had been watching him since he entered, he winked at the group of girls.

Jadelyn sneered over at the girls and they instantly all turned away, "I could say the very same about you."

""""""""""""""""""""""""

Caterina paced back and forth on the terrace, she couldn't go back in there. The two cousins posed a very big problem for her, she didn't want Sir Robert or Lady Jadelyn to see her in as herself, or Lord Fitzgerald. So she would hide out here for as long as possible, the cool air was refreshing and it helped her collect her thoughts.

She leaned on the cold stone, the star were like small lanterns illuminating the night sky. She sighed heavily and sat on the pavement, so what if people saw her, they already thought she was odd. Her body ached from the effort of holding up the layers of skirts wrapped around her body to make her dress spill out around her.

"Caterina!"

Cat scowled, as much as she loved her mother now was not the time to bother her.

"Darling you need to come back inside! The guests are all here for you and your fiancé, who now that I think about I haven't seen in a while."

"He had to rush off, he sends his sincere apologies. I feel light-headed, too many bubbles in the champagne " she rose and began to walk back into the ball with her mother, "I think I should go rest my head."

Before her mother could say anything Caterina had already sped off, back up the grand staircase and towards her room, Victoria had fallen asleep her head propped up against the edge of her bed. Caterina gently shook her awake.

"Please don't say you need to change again." she muttered miserably.

Caterina smiled,"No I do not Tori. I think I am done with my other half for today."

Together the girls hide Caterina's elaborate costume under her bed. Caterina was undressed, her hair finally freed from the shackles of her up-do, it flowed down almost to her waistline, she hated that it could never be wore down. Together the pair of them lay side by side on the bed. If anyone caught Victoria on the bed they would be in serious trouble but Caterina seriously doubted her mother would leave the party to check on her, she was most likely performing damage control for her MIA daughter and son-in-law.

"So who was at the party?" Victoria asked.

"Just about everyone who had ever called me strange, I think my mother was trying to prove a point. She failed obviously you should have heard how they spoke of me when I was Lord Fitzgerald. It was so offensive. Oh and Lady Jadelyn and Sir Shapiro were here. They are visiting from London, can you believe it."

"Who is Sir Shapiro?"

Caterina scoffed as she played with the ends of her ruby hair, "He is an arrogant, conceited pig. He had the audacity to flirt with me at my engagement ball! It was awful Tori I had to dance with him, I would have rather consumed my right hand."

Victoria smiled to herself as her friend continued to rambled on about all of Sir Shapiro's flaws. In all of their years as best friends not once had she heard her speak so fervently about a man before.

"I know what is happening here... there is an unspoken attraction." Victoria giggled at Cat's outraged glare.

"Attraction? Have you lost your mind Tori!" she rebuked, "He is completely and utterly..." she stammered trying to find the words, "I do not find him attractive."

Tori's smile widened, "I was only asking a simple question Cat. No need to get so worked up."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""

A new day had dawned, which meant that Caterina only had four more days until her wedding. Which she had just realised, she certainly had not thought that one through... what would she do that day?

It couldn't be as easily avoided as the ball when they didn't necessarily need to be seen together. Caterina would have to write her mother a letter or something saying that they already got married and ran off on their honeymoon. Caterina's mother would have a hard time forgiving her daughter for this nasty trick but at least it meant she got to keep the estate.

Caterina tried to avoid makings plans at all costs, feigning constant headaches whenever her mother came to check on her. Eventually, like always she went outside. Hitching up her dress, she raced over to the stables to go and see her old friend. He whined in delight as Caterina strode into the stable, opening the gate she nuzzled his nose.

"Hey boy. Ready to go out for a ride?"

Peppermint was a temperamental horse, many men had tried and failed to ride him. She trusted no one and he father was determined to sell her off. But sadly no one wanted the cursed horse that had wounded so many of her father's worker and guests. There was only one option for the gorgeous pure black stallion, he had to be put down.

Caterina was outraged when she heard her mother talking about this, so she had raced out to stop her father. She made it just in time, her father was loading his barrel. It was the first defiant act Caterina had ever performed, the horse look her straight in the eye, it's pupils dilated from fear and Caterina knew what she must do. Rushing past the stable boys she somehow managed to pounce on the horse, she steadied herself and held onto the reigns.

All of the stables boys looked at her with new found respect, the horse did not buck her off instantly. He was completely relaxed by her touch. Her father lowered his gun in shock, a grin broke out on his face. From that moment on this was Caterina's horse, the only person he would ever trust.

"Fancy seeing you here."

Caterina almost dropped the saddle in complete shock, leaning cockily at the stable entrance was Sir Robert. He had a cigar lit and he was taking quick puffs of it. Peppermint snorted and turned away from the unwanted companion.

"You aren't allowed to smoke near the horses." Caterina replied, "It spooks them."

Stamping out the cigar, he strode over to the stall. Caterina finished hooking in the saddle and began to lead Peppermint into the open air.

"Why are you here?" she asked, her voice was polite but extremely strained.

Sir Robert followed her as she halted to let Peppermint have a drink of water.

"Well I had the most delightful conversation with your mother yesterday. She certainly thinks that I have a way with words." he grinned cockily at Caterina and she glared at him. Of course her mother would be so easily won over by a dazzling smile and witty remarks.

"That still does not explain why you are at my Manor." she could hold back her irritation no longer, her words were clipped, tone sharp.

Sir Robert however was completely at ease in this situation, in fact he thrived on her distance, it made the chase so much more interesting.

"Well Lady Rebecca was so enamored with myself and my cousin Jadelyn that she insisted we come up for lunch today. Jadelyn is currently inside helping your mother with wedding plans. I was told I would be able to find you here, your mother insisted that I learn how to ride a horse. All my life I have managed to avoid this, I take carriages everywhere you see."

Caterina grimaced, keeping her eyes trained on Peppermint, she huffed as she stroked his mane a plan forming in her head. Cat smiled deviously, maybe she could have fun with this situation.

Turning around to face Sir Robert she batted her eyelashes and sweetened her voice, "I would be so honoured to teach you. In fact why don't you take my horse?"

Sir Shapiro smiled as Cat brought out a small stool for him to step on, she whispered something incoherent into the horse's ear and kiss the space between his eyes and nose.

"Okay, step on the stool, put your right foot into the stirrup and then swing your other leg over." Caterina commanded.

Robert took a deep breath, placed his foot on the wonky stool and forced his body onto the horse. Caterina waited for the gleeful moment when her would register that it wasn't her and would buck him off, hopefully he would be so embarassed that he would never bother her again.

But that moment never came.

Lady Caterina gasped, "I don't understand, he never let's anyone but me ride him..."

Sir Shapiro registering the fact that she had intentionally attempted to sabotage him chuckled, "Even horse's succumb to my charm. It is only a matter of time before you do too."

Caterina frowned, her brow creasing as she looked at her horse, scorning him with her eyes for betraying her.

"I am going to pretend I didn't hear you say that." she responded, "Come on then let's ride."

"""""""""""""""""""""

The sooner Sir Robert got off of this horse, the better.

He was fine with just sitting on the horse, no problem whatsoever. He felt energized, powerful even as he sat atop of this fine stallion. Peppermint truly was a stunning creature, He was astounded when he placed his hand on the horse's stomach, he could fell the strong muscles and steady breathing. He could finally apprechiate how someone could love a horse, they were machines.

But while this horse trusted him he wasn't entirely certain if he should trust it. After all this horse had a mind of his own, Caterina had also mentioned that it was a bothersome horse, so it could choose to throw him off at any time.

It was when the horse began to move that he panicked, he didn't like it at all when he gathered momentum into a gallop. He was in not ready for the constant bobbing up and down, Caterina had told him nothing, she merely expected him to learn by doing.

Which wasn't going so well. They had been riding for a hour and honestly, Robert no longer had a clue where they were, the countryside looked the same to him, too much green and not enough industry.

Caterina on the other hand was in her element, she laughed as her horse cantured alongside his. He glanced over at her and felt a strange jolt of energy rush through him. This was the first time that he had ever seen Caterina truly smile, he saw a glimpse into the eccentric Cat that everyone spoke of.

Except that Robert didn't see her behaviour as odd, she was just like him... she was just trying to have fun. Obviously they went about it in different ways, she would rather choose this dangerous sport, while he on the other hand would prefer a game of poker and a case of fine cigars.

He heard Lady Caterina squeal as she jumped the small stream, Robert prayed that her horse wouldn't take the same terribly dangerous route, but this was Caterina's horse and it would follow her where ever she went. Sir Robert resisted, his body clenched up like a turtle he wanted to crawl back into his shell. All of his instincts telling him to save himself. He let himself slip off the horse and into the shallow river.

Instantly he was submerged into the the murky water, he spluttered, horrid water had filled his mouth. By the river bed Caterina had dismounted her horse, with grace unlike himself.

She erupted into a fit of giggles as she grabbed a horse blanket from the back of the mare she was riding. Holding out her hand, Sir Robert accepted it and she helped heave him out of the water.

"Not that I care but are you alright?" she asked as she wrapped the blanket around him.

Sir Robert still managed to grin, even though his teeth were chattering from the cold, "I meant to do that so you would have to help me."

Lady Caterina rolled her eyes in despair, "You will never learn." she said exasperatingly.

"I don't want to get back on the horse." Sir Shapiro said defiantly, "Can I just lead him back?"

Caterina nodded,"We don't have time, the sun is beginning to set I'll just-"

A gunshot sounded around them, it echoed around the open space intensifying the sound. Caterina lunged for the reigns but it was too late, her horses had already been spooked by the noise. They speed off into the distance, she cried out for them to come back but it was no use, natural instincts winning the battle of dominance over the calls of an owner.

"So what now?" Sir Shapiro asked as he watched the horse gallop off into the unknown woods.

"We try and find them. They could get hurt or killed if they are left on their own." Caterina replied.

Caterina instantly headed for the woods, knowing that she would be able to track her way back. but first she had to at least try and find her horses, she couldn't bear the thought of them being lost and alone in the woods. All she needed to do was to find her willow tree in the centre and then she would be home. She couldn't let time catch up with her, this was just her luck.

She was going to be stuck in the dark with Sir Robert Shapiro.

* * *

**Will she ever have any luck?**

**And Flamekat that is one of the many problems Cat has not thought about, just adds to the drama I suppose!**

**I wonder what's going to happen? ;)**

**Thank's guys for reading/reviewing means a lot to me!**

**xoxoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Darkness had an uncanny way to stalk you, especially if you were Caterina Valentine. She felt as if her whole life she was chasing the sun, searching for something better than what she knew. She couldn't help but scorn herself as she fought her way through the large wood; this was still an unfamiliar part, they were still too far from the house.

She was always too far from what she wanted.

Glancing behind her to ensure that Sir Shapiro was still behind one pace behind her she sighed, she her mother wouldn't be best pleased if she left behind her new friend.

It was hopeless, night had managed to catch up with Caterina and her male companion, it became harder to see, paths blurred together, trees transformed into silhouettes, until there was nothing to see at all except pure black, darkness engulfed them as the small crescent moon was not producing enough light to guide them home.

Being in a situation like this normally made her unnerved but this was unlike anything she had felt before, she couldn't stop shaking, she felt unbelievably cold as if a thin sheet of frost covered her skin. They were lost, still miles away from Blackwater Manor with only themselves for company. This was so inappropriate, a Lady in the woods at night-time with a man... a man with a terrible reputation at that.

"Lady Valentine?"

A hand clawed at her lightly grazing her back, she shuddered at the sudden contact and swatted the hand away. Closing her eyes, Caterina willed herself to think of the sun, that bright ball of energy high up in the sky that elucidated the earth, making everything clear. A sun so hot that her skin would lose all moisture and peel away from the heat. It was working, just imagining it made her skin feel slightly warmer, now if only she could imagine the path home they would be set.

She tried her hardest, but the paths swirled in her head, interconnecting then breaking. She groaned in annoyance, she already knew how foul the woods could be at night, it was a foe, a torturous maze filled with snares and traps.

Caterina pawed around on the ground, her most importance sense failing her she had no other option, she found what she was searching for, moss. Moss meant only one thing to Caterina, there was a refuge somewhere. She felt the air, taking cautious steps deeper into the woods and she was not disappointed, there they were, wrapped around her fingertips where the familiar leaves that dangled down like drapes.

"Sir Shapiro." Caterina hissed, "Where are you?"

She felt a hand clasp hers and she jerked in surprise, any sudden movement, no matter how innocent was enlarged in the dark. The unseen caress made the colour rise in her cheeks, it was far to intimate- this was the first time a male had unnecessarily held her hand. Even though she loathed him and she would never admit it to him, she was glad of his company at this moment. This wasn't an affectionate action; it was just a way of keeping them together.

Or at least that's what she told herself.

She lead him over to the willow tree, using this foreign one like her own, as a shelter from the cool night breeze. Freeing her hand she placed it on the trunk and lowered herself onto the bed of moss.

"You can sit down." She told him, "I sometimes fall asleep outside, it's not as horrible as you may think. It's actually kind of relaxing." She paused, deciding that she try and comfort him, "Someone will come out searching for us. We just have to listen out for their calls."

Lady Caterina didn't know what response she wanted hear, maybe a thank you, but she was not at all surprised by the response she received.

"I'm sorry did you just say that you sleep out here?" he sounded positively repulsed by the idea.

Caterina arched an eyebrow and bit her lip, unable to stop the insults that slipped out of her mouth, "You are such a pompous city boy! We wouldn't even be in this situation if it wasn't for you, you held me back with your careless riding and now my horses are missing. Lost and alone in the woods."

Robert bolted straight up, he could feel his nostril flare from the anger that was now coursing through him, he was tried, starving and even though he would never tell her, the dark creeped him out beyond belief.

"How is this situation my fault?" he bit back, "You should have turned back when you realised how late it was. Admit it Lady Caterina. You wanted this to happen because you wanted to spend the night in my company."

Caterina inched closer, her nails digging into the earth to stop her from clawing his smug face off, "Trust me, I couldn't think of anything worse than spending a night with you."

The atmosphere intensified, she could feel soft breathing that tickled her cheeks and she leaped backwards, she was an inch away from his face, her lips were almost... she felt disgusted at the very thought.

Caterina was so thankful for the dark at this moment; she would have been mortified if he had known she was that close to his face, his smug face would have made her want to pull out her hair in frustration.

She lay back down, glad for once that women's fashion dictates that you have to wear so many layers; at least she would stay somewhat warm in this frigid winter weather.

"Just try to sleep." She mumbled, "As soon as dawn breaks we can make our way back to the Manor."

After many attempts at trying to sleep, Sir Robert couldn't shut his brain down. He was so aware that he was somewhere so unknown, he could be attacked any moment and he wouldn't see it coming at all. He could hear Lady Caterina breathing steadily and softly.

"Lady Caterina." He whispered, "Are you asleep?"

"Well I was." She muttered in annoyance.

"I cannot sleep outside. It is simply impossible." he mumbled.

"How is it impossible? For eons our ancestors slept out amongst the stars and they survived." She countered, "Just close your eyes and before you know it you will be asleep."

He tried to change the subject, "Why does everyone think you are so odd?"

Caterina laughed slightly, "I don't know Master Shapiro, you will have to ask everyone else."

"I'll rephrase the question then. Why do you think they see you as odd?"

As Caterina rubbed her eyes, she considered his question. She already knew the answer, she had been over it a million times in her head, people thought she was strange because she thought different to them; it was as simple as that. Different was frowned upon in a collectivist culture.

"Sometimes I think that this isn't reality." She admitted, "I will wake from this surreal dream and I'll be in a different era where people don't judge you for being obscure. I cannot understand in the slightest why my love of art and the outdoors is strange. Just because I don't want to be like all of the other girls my age so will court any man that comes within a five-mile radius of them. Anyway I am waiting for the right man."

Master Shapiro brow creased, he didn't understand her last remark, "What do you mean waiting? What about Lord Fitzgerald, the man who beat me to you?"

Caterina winced at her foolishness, "That's what I meant. I have found the right man, I love Lord Fitzgerald and I would appreciate it greatly if you would stop openly flirting with me. As I have already informed you I am not interested in your advances, so why don't you go and find a girl who will want to listen to them."

Master Shapiro fell silent and Caterina thought she had went too far, when it occurred to her that maybe he had finally fallen asleep. She smiled as she curled herself up, her eyes fluttered closed and she felt the soothing sensation of sleep claiming her body. She almost fell asleep too, until the snap of a twig made Sir Robert bolt upright.

"What was that!" he hissed.

Caterina groaned, "I do not know an animal or something. Sir Robert please go to sleep, I just want this nightmare to end."

"But I cannot sleep under the stars; I am not like you Lady Caterina. You were right I am a city boy. It's in my blood. How can I sleep out here?"

"I don't know count sheep or something, honestly what am I your mother?"

"No of course not." Robert retaliated defensively, "My mother is dead."

Sir Robert had no idea why he just divulged that information to Lady Caterina, he spoke of it to no one. Not even Lady Jadelyn. Maybe it was because he couldn't shake the feeling that this night would be his last, he was after all, slumming it under a tree. But there was also something else, a gut feeling that Lady Caterina could be trusted.

There was a silence, before Lady Caterina asked, "When did she die?" her voice softer. more considerate..

Sir Robert cleared his throat, most people from London knew how it happened but Robert never spoke of her, "Eclampsia, a complication of her pregnancy. I never got to meet her, she died an hour after my birth." He felt light a clamp had been placed around his throat it was that tight, "It's fine though, who needs a mother anyway. I got everything I have ever needed anyway."

Caterina remained silent, guilt suddenly plaguing her. Of course she never would have even mentioned if she known the terrible circumstances of which he lost her. She didn't like the way he tried to brush it off as if his mother was a broken toy from his childhood. This was someone who was once living, breathing and carrying him, someone who like Caterina's father was cruelly torn away when they were needed most.

She had never considered that Master Shapiro was... fragile?

"I'm sorry." She managed to say.

She waited for a response, but one never came. For Master Shapiro had finally fallen asleep, snoring loudly which made Caterina laugh slightly.

Obviously he was not as perfect as he liked to think he was.

* * *

**yeah kind of short but I quite liked the flow of this chapter :)**

**What did you all think?**

**As always love you all for reading! :D**

**xoxoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The sun rose in the sky like a glorious, magnificent beacon that signaled the start of another day- and the end of Caterina's wholly unfair punishment. Seriously, what crime had she committed in a past life that meant she had to spend the night with him!

She marveled at how the sunbeams shot through the leaves, creating swirls and patterns of golden light on her pale skin. Glancing over at Lord Shapiro, despite herself she smiled slight at the sleeping man. He looked so innocent and young, curled up in a ball like a small animal, he seemed to smile in his sleep. Looking at him now Caterina wouldn't have believed this is a man who lead a life of sin, he just seemed too wholesome.

Stretching her arms up in the air, she sucked in the fresh air and trailed her fingers up and down the scratchy horse blanket that had been placed on her at some point in the night. Suddenly the blanket felt like lead, it was crushing her body with guilt. Lord Shapiro must have placed it on her when the night air became bitterly frigid, despite the fact that he needed it more than her... he was the one who took a dip in the stream after all.

Throwing the blanket from her body she pulled the leaves back and stepped into the open light. She couldn't let herself feel that way again. For she had nothing to feel remorseful about, she had been the protector last night, she found them suitable shelter while Sir Bombastic over there had done nothing but complain.

Yet she couldn't shake this feeling that she got when she thought of last night, of course he had been a thorn in her side but he had spoken of his mother, something personal. She recalled the way his voice had cracked when he told her she had passed away. Caterina debated whether this was a clever ploy he was using to win her over.

But the thought of using death to seduce her was unfathomable, no man would ever stoop that low...

Would they?

"I am famished."

Caterina almost jumped out her skin that smug voice was so close behind her, again she could feel his breath on her neck and it made her shiver, she hated the way her body betrayed her so. She was so distracted by her thoughts that she hadn't even paid attention to where they were.

She sighed heavily, "We are still a long way from the Manor."

Sir Robert smiled devilishly and extended his arm out, "Well then my darling Caterina, lead the way please."

Caterina glowered, hating the fact that he was constantly confident,"Call me darling again." she warned, "and I'll leave you here to rot."

She stormed ahead of his, jumping over the roots that threatened to catch the end of her dress. She heard Sir Robert chasing after her.

"Okay I promise to never call you darling again." he pleaded as he fought to catch up with her nimble movement,"Just don't leave me here!"

She smiled victoriously,"Fine." she replied as she continued walking,"I have guidelines though, number one we walk in silence. Your small talk is irritating. Secondly, after we return to the manor you leave me alone."

She stopped and held out her hand, Sir Shapiro shook it vigorously.

"No problem... Sweetheart."

"""""""""""""

Sir Robert grinned as Caterina snatched her hand back and darted off deeper into the woods. He felt the best he had in a long time, something about sleeping outside had completely rejuvenated him. Lady Caterina was correct, which was something he wouldn't have imagined he would ever say about a woman.

He felt completely energized, like he had been injected with coffee.

Teasing Lady Caterina would never get tiresome to him, he adored the the constant scowl she wore whenever he was around, it told him his flirting was still effective because behind that scowl there was a definite laugh that was begging to be let out of its cage.

She was the most interesting woman he had ever met, after last night he was certain of it. She had such a new way of thinking, it was so refreshing. Each woman before her had been the same, so easily one over. All it took was a sherry and a flirtatious joke.

He didn't care that he had made a promise to Lady Caterina that wouldn't speak to her or see her after this spontaneous outing.

Besides he followed the age-old saying that promises were made to be broken.

Matching his cheery stride to Caterina's angry stomps he tried to initiate a conversation.

"So Lady Caterina tell me more about your fiancé, how is it that I have never heard of him?"

She groaned, her eyes narrowed, "I told you not to ask any questions."

Shrugging nonchalantly he continued prodding, "Well I figured, seeing as we are now close friends-"

"We are most definitely not friends." she cut in.

He laughed, just the response he wanted, he loved working her up. The way her lip trembled in annoyance was so endearing.

"Lady Caterina we spent a delightful night together in the woods sharing secrets, how could we possibly not be friends after an experience like that?"

"Secrets, you mean like the one about your mother."

That remark caught Robert off guard, for a moment he had completely forgot that he had told her about what was the worst moment of his existence. No one knew of the guilt that haunted him.

He had seen portraits of his mother for they were plastered all over his old house. He liked to study them, trying to see the resemblance between them. He had her dark hair colour, blue eyes and she had possessed such a brilliant smile, one that he was destined to never see.

He was resented the second his mother began convulsing on the bed, just moments before she was cradling the little bundle in her arms. Robert was snatched away from her as she fell limp on the bed, her hand grasping to hold her baby. She screamed, a heartbreaking screech, a final plea for life. This set Robert off, his powerful lungs mirroring her cries. His father pleaded for the doctor to try anything, to save her. But there was no hope, she would be gone within minutes. She kept grasping for Robert, to hold him once more. Until finally her breathing became shallow, her hand tried one last time to touch her son, before it stopped moving altogether.

Obviously he was too young to remember it but his father had drunkenly told him about it when he was fifteen. Robert avoided his father at all costs, he had learnt from a young age that his father loathed him. His father blamed him for her death, the woman that he had loved was ripped away from him because of his son and that was something his father could never forgive.

That night changed Robert, when he actually heard the words, "You aren't my son." uttered from his father's lips. Something had snapped inside of him, instead of showing his emotions he kept them concealed, bottled up to never be revealed.

Seeing the pain Robert had caused his family told him all he ever needed to know about love. Love was a curse, love was for the foolish.

Love was what had killed his father's soul, it crushed his heart and he became a raging alcoholic, love was not something his father felt to him.

From that moment on, Robert vowed to never love.

He smiled back at Caterina, he refused to show his true feelings.

"That my dear, was no secret. Everyone knows about the death of my mother."

Caterina studied Sir Robert, as if he was the most interesting sketch she had ever drawn.

"You know what I think?" she asked him.

He furrowed his brow, "No but please tell me, you know I find your words delectable."

"I think you mask pain behind a pretty smile."

That really hit home for Sir Robert, he wondered how someone he had only met read him so easily when his closest friends couldn't. He had spent 7 years building up the wall, this mask that Caterina Valentine had so easy ripped apart.

But he was still Robert Shapiro, he wouldn't let her see this.

"You just called my smile pretty."

Caterina rolled her eyes, "You are impossible." she scoffed.

He was about to retaliate when she squealed in delight, looking straight ahead he could see the large Manor. Caterina began running, she was desperate to get away from Sir Shapiro but at the same time she was reluctant to face her mother, who no doubt wouldn't be best pleased that she had spent the night with a notorious womanizer.

Running up the small slope she reached the gravel, spotting Mr. Oliver she screamed his name and he turned around.

"Thank god, they are here." he shouted to the other men and rushed towards them.

"Beck!" Cat cried out, "Thank goodness, what time is it? What about Peppermint and Esprit"

"Around noon." he replied, "We found your horses early this morning, your mother was frantic with worry. Sir Shapiro I am glad to see that you are uninjured, Lady Valentine sends her apologies for this terribly experience. She hopes this will not put you off returning to Blackwater."

Lady Caterina bit her tongue in annoyance, why did her mother have to be so interfering, him remaining is the last thing she wanted!

"I'm going to change." she muttered as she strode in through the front doors, taking cautious steps up the staircase she forgot about the single creaky step that gave away her position. She cursed under her breath as she spotted her mother who seemed to magically appear at the top of the staircase.

"Come here." she emphasised both of the words, a fake smile plastered on her face.

Caterina sighed as she marched up the steps to meet her next punishment.

"""""""""""""""""""

"Never in all of my days! Caterina if your father had been alive he would have been mortified!" her mother exuberantly fanned her face as she rebuked her daughter, "Alone with a man! A man who you are not even engaged too!"

"Mother it was not my fault!" Caterina retaliated as Victoria tied her new dress, this was completely unjust.

"It does not matter Caterina!" Lady Rebecca barked, "What about your reputation, what about my reputation! You know the gossips that reside in this town. I was so embarrassed when Lady Jadelyn left last night, without her cousin!"

"It will not happen again." Caterina promised, "I never want to be in his company again."

"Obviously I need to instill a sense of order in your life." Lady Rebecca said, "Caterina you aren't allowed in those woods again, you are so forgetful and I can't have you getting lost again."

She might as well ripped out her heart and kicked it across the floor, her woods was the only thing that kept her sane. But she wouldn't fight back, that's just what her mother wanted. She had to keep control.

"As you wish mother." she monotonously replied.

After her mother got what she wanted, she left Caterina to be dressed by Victoria who had witnessed the who outburst. As soon as her mother was out of earshot, Victoria burst with questions.

"I cannot believe you!" she hissed, her eyes alight with excitement, "You and Sir Shapiro, alone together all night!?"

Lady Caterina flopped onto her bed and screamed into her pillow, "That man is intent on ruining my life!"

Victoria giggled at her friend's dramatic nature, "So what are you going to do now that you cannot go to the woods?"

"Dull jobs." She responded acidicly,"Write some letters, help my mother plan the wedding."

Victoria patted her friend's shoulder, "Welcome to my world Lady Valentine."

Victoria checked the clock and gasped, "Oh god, I was suppose to be downstairs to help Mrs. Grey with the lunch.

Caterina watched Victoria rush out the door, "We'll talk later Cat, I promise." Victoria swore as she rushed to the servants staircase.

Caterina slipped off the bed and made her way over to her horrible work desk. Picking up a fresh page and her ink pen she began to write her letters. She became bored instantly, writing letters was not what she considered amusing in the slightest. She pressed her pen down on the page and watched the ink spread over the page, a big black circle of despair.

She swore when she realised this page was above her sketch, the dancing couple. The only one she hadn't torn to shreds. Moving the page she observed the drawing once again.

Realization attacked her like a swarm of angry bees, her hand jerked so violently that her ink pot fell to the ground, the black liquid spilled over the wood, sinking into the cracks.

The man she had drawn was Sir Robert Shapiro.

* * *

**What did you all think?!**

**Loving this love/hate relationship!**

**It's completely OCC and i think that's why I like writing it.**

**And to answer the question yes André and Trina too will both make appearances... I'm just not sure when :)**

**Hope you all enjoyed a bit of background on Robbie's past and what not :)**

**Thanks guys!**

**xoxoxoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Lady Jadelyn didn't need to argue that she was the scariest woman in the whole of England, she knew she was a tyrant. She couldn't explain the euphoria she felt from seeing others stare at her in fear, it was something indescribable. She had this aura of power, whenever maids saw her they would scuttle out of the room, Ladies would cower at the sight of her and men where submissive, so easy warped.

Currently she was sitting in the study of her house in Yorkshire, leafing through one of her many pathetic love stories. She rolled her eyes at almost every sentence, it was always so predictable. The person that they really wanted turned out to be their best friend, or someone they initially hated. Snapping the book shut she rose and shoved it back into the dusty bookcase.

She wished that her father would have purchased some dark, sinister books. She was certain she would enjoy them far more than the dribble she was forced to endure.

"I'm home!" Called a pompous voice from the parlour.

She muttered,"moron" under her breath as he entered the room.

Turning to face him she smiled, "Hello Robbie! How was your sleepover, did you seal the deal? Are you now the most notorious man in all of Yorkshire now?" she teased.

Sir Robert pulled out a cigar and lit it,"Do not call me Robbie."

Lady Jadelyn snorted, "I'll take that as a no then. I think I am beginning to like this girl more and more."

Taking a long drag of his cigar, Sir. Robert exhaled sending circle of wispy smoke up into the atmosphere, "She isn't like other girls Jade."

"Well you aren't like most respectable men." she quickly responded, "You only have three more days. I bet you will not be able to do it."

Robert raised an eyebrow, "You want to place a wager?"

"Is that not what I just said." she replied exasperatedly,"You lose I want your chauffeur and your car."

Robert nostril flared wildly and he coughed on his cigar,"My Ford Model T and Charleston! That is hardly fair."

Jadelyn shrugged, "If you are so confident then you have nothing to lose. You win and I'll give you what you have always wanted."

Robert grinned slyly, "For you to say that I am the greatest man in all of London."

She shuddered with repulsion, "Yes. that."

Robert suck out his hand, "Well my dear Jadelyn. I do believe you we have a deal."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Caterina dropped the sheet so quickly, it was as if her fingers had been burnt, she jumped from the bulbous stool and began to pace the room so feverishly that the wood could have corroded. This was completely ridiculous, she glanced back at the sketch every so often, unable to keep her eyes from looking at the male. How could she have drawn him, it made no sense.

She hadn't met him until two days ago and yet she had drawn such an accurate drawing of him, She had drawn an actual person, not a figment of her imagination. How had she produced such a precise drawing of a person she had never met before?

Lady Caterina could accept that people thought she was eccentric, but even she found this difficult to believe. She wasn't a philosopher, she couldn't predict the future... Could she?

No that was ludicrous, this drawing was certainly false. As if she would ever look at Sir Shapiro the way she had depicted in this picture, so caring, so heartfelt, so in love.

She clenched her fist together until her knuckles went ghostly white, no that would never happen. Not while there was still blood in her veins. She would not let herself fall for someone so deceitful as Sir. Shapiro. During the time they had spent together he had done nothing but irate her.

Grabbing the sketch she shoved it into the draw and hastily turned the lock.

Locked away, that's where some objects needed to remain, isolated from curious eyes and slippery lips.

And yet she couldn't stop thinking about it, it possessed her. Master Shapiro was constantly on her mind. She couldn't concentrate on her mother who shoved bouquets of flowers under her nose, the scent made me gag and splutter. Her wedding was in three days. Sir Robert was constantly on her mind, as much as that annoyed her.

"Caterina!" Lady Rebecca was extremely irritable today, her daughter was just would not pay attention. Scratch that, she never paid attention. Her head was always off in the clouds.

"The pink roses." Caterina replied, her voice solemn as she grabbed the small bouquet. The thorns pricked her fingers and she hissed. That brought her back to reality.

Here she was standing in her father's old study, with sheets of wedding plans strewn all over the table. Her mother and Jadelyn had surprising planned the perfect wedding for Caterina, basically everything she could have wanted, it was all terribly romantic... a thought that made her want to break down into hysterics.

She couldn't have the perfect wedding, this wasn't even a wedding. It was a circus act, a complete joke. As doomsday drew closer, Caterina's stomach began to perform cartwheels and trapeze acts. Lord. Fitzgerald hadn't made an appearance in two days, something with the entire town found confusing. Caterina had explained that he had business to attend to but would return tonight to glance over the plans.

Lady Rebecca would never tell her daughter but she thought the male was extremely peculiar, he seemed jittery and he avoided contact from everyone at the ball.

She studied her daughter who was staring down at the beautiful roses in her hand, she couldn't help but notice that Caterina had pricked her skin, spots of red covered the pink petals as she pulled them. There was something deeply troubling her daughter, she was sure of it.

Her mother sighed, "Caterina are you sure this is what you want?"

Lady Caterina's eyes flashed,"Of course!" she replied heatedly, the colour rising in her cheeks, "You know it's all I have ever wanted. I really love him."

Lady Valentine rubbed her temple as if she had a headache. If he chose her daughter and Caterina believed that he would make her happy, then she would not object to the union, she would do everything capable to hand her daughter over to this male in the most exuberant and lavish way possible.

Walking over to her daughter she kissed her forehead,"I just want you to make a decision you won't regret. It is all so sudden after all and you seem so sullen, this is not how I imagined you would react to becoming engaged."

Caterina glanced outside, looking in the distance towards the cottages, "I just-" For an insane moment she considered telling her mother her plan, but the ramifications would be too much to handle. She wouldn't understand that everything Caterina was doing, she was doing it for her.

She settled for the response, "I just want to get away for the day, I need to clear my head. Can I go visit Victoria please?"

"You may go, but do not stray from the path Caterina! I do not want a replay of the events of last night. "

Caterina beamed at her mother, holding back the urge to wrap her arms around her she clasped her hand, "Thank you."

"In fact why don't I escort her?"

Caterina jerked at the voice behind her, her elated mood suddenly dejected by that single voice. How is it that Sir Shapiro seems to appear at the perfect moment.

"There is really no need." she politely attempted to argue.

"Nonsense!" Sir Robert insisted, "I was calling up to check on you both but I would love to see the town that your delectable mother reigns supreme over. You can show me the village and the church where your wedding will be held.."

"Caterina that sounds like a tremendous idea, you know how much you love to invoke culture upon those who are not from our delightful town. Master Shapiro, you are too kind." Lady Rebecca replied, going over to her desk she began to scribble a letter.

Taking this as the perfect opportunity Caterina shot him a scathing look, he merely winked at her as he retrieved a cigarette from his pocket. Returning to the both of them she handed the note to Caterina.

"Caterina can you also hand this in to the post office while you are in the village."

Caterina smiled stiffly as she took the letter from her mother, curtsying she left the room hastily with Lord Shapiro following her closely.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""

What surprised Caterina the most was that there was hardly any conversation between the two of them the entire way to the village, it would seem that he had finally ran out of steam.

Which Lady Caterina found cripplingly horrific.

She found herself studying him more than ever before, his chiseled cheekbones that defined his face, his lips, the hair and his eyes, especially the eyes. There was something different about them, in the sketch Caterina had produced they were full of such life but these were a dull brown, like dry mud. They held nothing but sadness behind them.

Sir Robert, catching her studying him grinned, "I know. It's hard not to tear your eyes away from someone as dashing as I"

Caterina smiled despite herself, there was the Sir. Shapiro she knew.

"I don't understand you." Caterina said, "You are an enigma."

"How about we start over." Robert asked, "You can ask me anything you want and I will answer it truthfully."

Caterina bit her lip and looked around the lane for any passersby, "That's not very appropriate."

"It will be our secret." he placed his hand on his heart, "I promise."

It was just too tempting an offer, Caterina couldn't refuse.

"What age were you when you first..." she chose her words carefully, "courted a woman."

She was after all, still a Lady.

Sir Robert arched an eyebrow, a small laugh escaped his lips, "Well you do not play around... I was fifteen, she was older than me."

"Did you love her?"

Robert frowned and avoided Lady Caterina's intrepid gaze,"No I did not" he admitted, "I do not believe in love."

Caterina gasped in surprise, "What do you mean you do not believe in love?" she demanded.

"I have never felt it, I do not believe it exists. I think it's an idea that people form in their mind, it's a chemical, a release of hormones. It's not real."

Caterina could not believe what she was hearing, love was all she believed in, if there wasn't love in the world... then what was there?

"What about your mother?" Caterina asked, "Do you not love her?"

Robert felt the same tightening sensation in his throat, "You cannot love what you did not know Lady Caterina."

Caterina didn't imagine it, she saw the clenching of the skin surrounding his throat, exposing the thin bones in his neck, the quaver in his voice. She had struck something in him she had never noticed before, maybe he didn't love but he certainly cared about someone other than himself.

They had reached the church were Caterina would say her vows, they lingered by the gate before pushed it open and gestured for Caterina to lead the way. Automatically he feet led her to the most important plot in the area: her father's grave. She felt her eyes well up at the sight of her father's name, brushing away the thin layer of dirt that covered the top of her grave, she stared at the slab.

"You are wrong." she told him,"Love is real."

He didn't reply, instead he handed her a handkerchief and stood respectively by her side as she mourned for her father.

She dabbed at her eyes, trying to keep her composure. She silently prayed to her father who she was certain was watching over her and judging her terrible scheme.

_If love is real please let this go as planned, I really miss you._

Caterina turned to Sir. Shapiro, her eyes shinning with fresh tears, "Tell me something you have never told anyone."

"I don't think you are odd." he complied, "You are misunderstood but interesting nonetheless. You are the first woman that I have ever liked as a person."

Caterina for the first time, truly smiled at Sir. Shapiro, "I still loathe you Sir. Shapiro."

He smiled and outstretched hand, "Call me Robbie. I still loathe you too." he lightly teased.

Caterina looked at the hand and accepted the handshake, "Cat, call me Cat."

* * *

**Hey Guys! How are all of my lovely readers?**

**So what did you all think?! Think it was cute in places ;)**

**Oh yes and Man-Cat is back in the next chapter and she will getting into all kinds of messes ;) Robbie is finally going to meet "Lord. Fitzgerald." :D**

**Wanted to show that Cat's mother is not heartless and I wanted Jade to be in it more :D**

**This is going to be a rather short story, I imagine it will be over in a couple of chapters but it only spans over a week :P**

**Leave me all a wee review :)**

**xoxox**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"You let him call you Cat?!" Victoria squealed, her eyes the size of two shillings she was that shocked.

Caterina flippantly shrugged, "It's not that strange." She tried to argue, "It's only a silly nickname after all."

Tori poured out the tea into the two ceramic, chipped mugs that she had placed on the thick wooden table. When she had opened the door and seen Cat standing there, she was instantly taken-aback. She wished she had a nicer settlement, not that she was in any way ungrateful for the house that Caterina had bestowed upon her, she just didn't like seeing Caterina perched on a wonky stool in a cold, damp room.

Passing Caterina over a mug she smiled gratefully and took a dainty sip of the tea. Victoria clasped her cup, letting the liquid warm her overworked and aged hands.

"Cat, you wouldn't even let Miss Isabelle call you Cat when you were both ten because you disliked her. You only ever let me call you Cat." She took a large gulp of her tea, "You must like him."

Caterina thought about her late afternoon with Lord Shapiro. She had shown him the inside of the quaint church that would, no doubt on the day of her wedding would be overflowing with hundreds of candles and flowers. She still hadn't figured out what she was going to do on the Wedding day. Something about standing in front of the altar with Sir Robert... Robbie, made her realise how she could not physically be in the same place at once, this room would be filled with a hundred eyes, all waiting for a groom that would never appear.

She tried not to dwell on it, she had faith in herself. She would work something out, she still had some time.

Robbie had been attentive as she explained the history of the church, how all of her family members had wed her and all of her family members were buried here. He was courteous, polite even as he walked her back to Victoria's small cottage. She was bursting with questions and she had learnt more about him. His reputation was true, he couldn't remember the exact number but he had been involved with many women.

Cat studied his eyes, they were the portal to his emotions, she was aware of this now. His eyes remained that dull dark colour when he talked about it, he may have pinned that arrogant grin but he didn't seem at all happy about his conquests.

"He's not as he appears." Cat admitted to Tori, "He hides inner pain Tori."

Victoria sniggered slightly, "Oh yes Cat, a rich socialite with all the women he could want at his disposal... yes he's broken." She sarcastically replied.

Caterina opened her mouth to divulge Robbie's past, about the loss of his mother but something made her stop, a promise that he had made to her.

Our secret.

"It's just a feeling I have."

Tori furrowed her brows, "Well be careful, everything may not be what it seems with him. You said it yourself; he's a snake in the grass."

Caterina nodded at her friend, "Yes I have not forgotten."

The front door opened and Beck stumbled in, his cheeks were red and he was out of breath from running.

"Lady Caterina!" he gulped, "I knew I would find you here. Tori you know that the dinner is beginning in an hour."

Tori leaped up immediately as if she had been prodded with a red-hot poker. Glancing at the clock she groaned, "Cat! Why do you always make me late?!"

"Beck go on ahead of us." Lady Caterina ordered, "We will be five minutes behind you I promise."

Beck reluctantly bowed at his mistress, "Your horse is waiting outside. I had to lead him down because; well you know how he feels about men."

Caterina smiled gratefully, "Thank you so much."

The door swung shut and Caterina began rambling, "Tori what about Lord. Fitzgerald, he is meant to arrive tonight!"

Victoria bit he lip, she could have drawn blood she was applying that much pressure, "This is going to be tricky, I have to work at the dinner. You are going to have to change yourself. Cat I love you but I cannot risk being fired."

Cat groaned, "I cannot do this without you Tori, what do I do? Who comes into the room first?"

Victoria pushed her friend out of the cottage and towards Peppermint, "Look we will figure this out when you get to the Manor."

Giving her friend a boost, Caterina found herself securely atop her horse. She patted his neck and grabbed the reigns, "Well what are you waiting for?"

Victoria looked up at her bemusedly, "What are you talking about now?"

"Get on the horse Tori!" Caterina demanded, "We will take the back route so no one will notice. I have to get you here on time."

Victoria rushed back into her house to grab the stool Caterina had been sitting on, returning she slammed it on to the ground, jumped onto the horse's back and clung to Caterina for dear life. She had heard rumours about this horse and she didn't want to find out whether they were true.

Peppermint snorted indigently and Cat scolded him, "You let Robbie ride you so you will let Tori."

Cat pressed her calves against him and he took that as the signal to run like a bat out of hell, Tori screamed her teeth chattering slightly, "I hate this!"

Caterina urged him to faster and she yelped as he soared over the stream that Robbie had fallen into. She felt a smile invade her lips and she laughed the whole way to the Manor at the thought of a soaking wet Shapiro.

""""""""""""""""""""""""

The carriage bumped and jolted up the drive of Lady Caterina's estate, Sir Robert tried to keep himself upright in the carriage but the gravel was making this a difficult task, he dug him feet into the carriage floor and gritted his teeth, determined not to embarrass himself in front of Lady Jadelyn.

She wore the same bored expression that always dominated her face; she fixed her long white gloves before studying her flawless face in a powder mirror.

"Tell me again why you agreed to come to this dinner?" She asked him.

"Because my dear, Lady Caterina will be here and you made it clear that I only have a limited number of days left."

"Oh so Lady Caterina is actually going to be at this party. Wonderful." Lady Jadelyn smirked, "This could be entertaining I suppose and now we finally get to meet this Lord. Fitzgerald."

Sir. Robert grimaced at the thought of the man who would take Caterina for a wife, "What do you suppose he looks like?"

"Tall with enchanting features and a lot of money. Better than you at any rate." Jadelyn responded as the carriage skidded to a halt in front of Blackwater. The door opened and a handsome footman with fluffy black hair escorted Lady Jadelyn out of the carriage, she winked at him before she made her way to the door. Sir. Robert grinned at the Footman's expression, completely taken aback by the forwardness of Lady Jadelyn.

He required no assistance; he strode towards the double doors and greeted Lady Rebecca with the charm that came so naturally to him.

"Lady Valentine!" he bowed deeply, "It is such a pleasure to be here, I trust you had a relaxing afternoon with Lady Caterina causing trouble."

Lady Rebecca beamed at Sir. Shapiro, "Lord. Shapiro you are a gift from heaven, I am so glad you chose to visit with Lady Jadelyn this season."

Lady Jadelyn was now in the parlour, talking to a very familiar pair, a woman that Sir. Shapiro had dealt with before and a male that he considered his best friend.

At the sight of them he grinned, "Excuse me Lady Rebecca, I have to go and greet the other guests."

Rushing over to their side he gently rapped the female's shoulder, "May I ask why you are here?"

They turned at the sound of that familiar voice, the female fanned herself at the sight of him.

"Sir. Shapiro you have not changed a bit." She remarked, her eyes trailing up and down his large stature.

"Lady Trina, you are as beautiful as I remember you. It has been what seven years since our first encounter. What happened to you?"

She smiled coyly, "I have been touring the whole of England and Scotland and anyway you know what I am like Robert. I am a free spirit, I cannot be contained."

Swiping a drink from a passing footman, he gulped down the harsh liquid, "Yes I remember that vividly."

Lord Harris chuckled slightly, "Are you just going to ignore your oldest friend?"

Lord Shapiro gripped his friend's hand tightly, "Of course not. Why are you in the area?"

Lord Harris subtly pointed towards Lady Rebecca who was speaking with a frail, old Lady who was using a cane to support herself, "Countess Sybil, we are related, which means I am are distantly related to Caterina. I was invited and Lady Trina invited herself."

Trina shrugged nonchalantly, "I love a good party and everyone knows about this family, the Valentines. The ones with the astoundingly pretty but heart-breakingly odd daughter. It's a wonder that they found someone to marry her!"

Trina began to splutter with laughter causing Jadelyn and André to join in, Robbie on the other hand stared at the three people that he had considered his closest friends, "She is not strange." he spat out.

It surprised even himself, how strongly offended he was that they were laughing at her. They stopped immediately and shared confused glances, this made no sense to them. Normally Robert was the one making the jokes.

Lady Trina hand lightly brush down his arm, "Calm down." she placated, "We were only having fun."

"Caterina darling!"

The chattering guests all desisted speaking as Caterina glided down the staircase, she smiled at the guests as she reached the bottom step. Robert couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from her, she was unlike anything he had ever seen before and something strange happened to him in that moment that he cannot explain, a strange sensation in his gut, like fluttering feathers against his skin. Taking another gulp of his drink he attempted to drown this new feeling. He must be hungry that was the only plausible explanation.

"So that's Caterina." Trina commented, her eyes narrowed at the sight of her, "Well she is quite plain isn't she? From the way you described her Jadelyn I thought more of her."

Jadelyn eyes darted between all the men in the room who couldn't seem to tear their eyes away from Caterina, she sneered at Lady Trina, "You obviously haven't noticed the effect she has on men."

Trina finally got the idea and stared around the room, every single male in the parlour was staring at her with interest. Her eyes were like slits, she didn't appreciate the way Sir. Robert was staring at her, it was something she had never seen him do before, he never looked at her like that.

She had him first, he would always belong to her.

The gong sounded and the Footman that Lady Jadelyn had terrified earlier cleared his throat, "Dinner is being served, please make your way into the dining room and to your assigned seat."

Lady Trina hooked her arm around Sir. Shapiro's, she glanced up at him with seductive eyes, "Lead the way."

He compiled following the other guests into the large hall with the long, mahogany table. He still had his eyes trained on Lady Caterina who was fanning herself with a sudden urgency, her cheeks were flushed and he was breathing heavily.

No one else had notice that Caterina was now clutching the banister, "Mother." she gulped, "I feel-".

Everything slowed, Caterina's eyes rolled into the back of her head and her hand slipped away from the banister, she was falling, her head was going to hit the hard stone.

Her mother shriek, her arms outstretched in an attempt to catch her daughter.

Sir. Robert detached himself from Lady Trina, she scowled in annoyance as he shot forward, intent on saving the girl. He made it just in time.

She fell straight into his arms.

She fell for him.

* * *

**There you go guys! All of the victorious characters :D**

**What do you all think of this chapter?**

**Oh Cat she is so sneaky :P**

**If you all figured out the Robbie/Trina connection you are all super tunned into my story :P**

**and Trina can't be related to Tori in this story so yeah they aren't sisters.**

**and I was mistaken, no man-Cat in this chapter! But DEFINITELY the next one.**

**This dinner party will be fun to write :D**

**love you all!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Pandemonium broke out as Sir Robert held Caterina, she was so light that he had her propped easily in his arms. The servants were attempting to usher the guests into the dining area and failing miserably, they couldn't stop staring at their mistress who they cared about so deeply, worried for her health.

What had caused this sudden bout of illness?

He noticed the youngest maid dampen a cloth with the jug of water. She rushed over to her and placed the cloth on her head, her brown eyes swimming with concern as she applied pressure on her forehead. Lady Rebecca was hysterical, her face bright red, mainly from the embarrassment that Caterina seemed to always cause. The guests were all watching this dramatic scene that was unfolding before them, some in horror... others in mild amusement.

Sir Robert realised that he was would be the one to have to take charge of the situation, the servants were rushing around like headless chickens, clearly they were no help. Catching Lady Trina's gaze, he was not surprised to see that she was smiling at him, clearing enjoying the before-meal show.

"You." He addressed the pretty maid, "Are you her first maid?"

She nodded curtly at him, "Yes Sir."

"Lead the way to her room." He ordered her, "She needs to lie down."

Victoria sped up the staircase at lightning speed with Sir. Shapiro following as quickly as he could, rushing into her bedroom he carefully placed her onto the bed, stepping aside he allowed her maid to feel her forehead. She frowned as if confused, which Sir. Robert could not understand. Lady Rebecca was close behind them, pushing Victoria out of the way; she impatiently patted her daughter's arm.

"Caterina?" she murmured, her voice quavered with worry.

Caterina mumbled, "What happened?" as her eyes fluttered open, Sir. Robert sighed in relief.

"You fainted." He explained, "Too warm in that dress I expect... too many layers."

He fought the urge to wink after that remark, the women didn't look to impressed with his callous nature at this moment.

"I need to rest." Caterina took her mother's hand, "I'm sorry I ruined another party mother. I'll come down in a while I promise. I just need to ensure that I will not become wobbly again."

Her mother pressed her lips together then nodded, "I suppose it's for the best. But my dear Lord. Fitzgerald is already here, he was looking forward to seeing you! I just greeted him, but of course he cannot come up here. It is completely inappropriate for a male to be in your bedroom."

Sir. Robert smiled slightly, certain that most of this sentence was directed at him, "I will leave you ladies." bowing quickly, he locked eyes with Caterina for a nano-second before turning and exiting swiftly.

Caterina watched him leave, her eyebrows weaving together in confusion, "Why was he even in my bedroom?"

Victoria chirped in, "He caught you before you fell, it was very chivalrous. He shot over from the other side of the room catching you just before your face became acquainted with the floor."

Caterina bit her lip, "I shall thank him later then. When I am ready to come downstairs but for now please let me rest. Mother you have to go and entertain the guests."

Her mother eyes popped slightly as she remembered her duty, she smoothed out her dress and checked her appearance in the full sized mirror, "You are correct Caterina." She turned to Victoria, "Stay with her for the time being and inform one of the footmen if her condition deteriorates."

Victoria curtsied at the command, "I understand Madam."

Lady Rebecca left the room swiftly after this ordeal, as soon as the door clicked shut Caterina flopped back on her bed and sighed in relief, a giggle escaped her lips and before she knew it she had her face covered with a pillow to conceal her hysterical laughter.

Victoria on the other hand was less than impressed, grabbing the pillow she pulled it from her friend's face, "You aren't sick at all!" she hissed, "You had me worried to death!"

Caterina jumped off her bed and turned around, "Start undoing my bodice! We don't have much time." She ordered.

Victoria scowled at her best friend as she began to quickly untie the dress, "Explain to me this plan. Now."

Caterina sighed, "Well you know half of it already, I have already dressed as Lord Fitzgerald this evening to greet my mother as I entered the dinner. Then I rushed off to change, I used the servants quarter. This abomination was near impossible to put on without your help! That is what took me so long!"

Slipping out of the dress Caterina, drove under the bed and grabbed her suit and wig, "Get the hairnet Tori."

Tori grimaced as she rushed over to the dresser draw and pulled one out, "Cat do you think you will be able to do this?" she asked, "Has this gone too far, how are you suppose to change back?"

Pulling on the shirt she hastily began to button it up, "I'll need you to help me of course."

Tori exhaled exasperatedly, "Cat how can I help you when your mother has ordered me to assist with the dinner?"

"You have to stay with me anyway!" Caterina exclaimed, "It will be fine Tori. Please trust me, my mother would never fire you, you know that."

"She would if she knew I was helping you with this sordid plan!"

Caterina hushed her, "Tori please." She begged, "Just remain up here, I'll eat the meal as Lord. Fitzgerald. Then as the guest move into the parlour and the living room for drinks and entertainment, I'll pretend to leave and then I'll come downstairs as myself and you can help the other maids clear up as if you have been there the entire time."

Victoria rolled her eyes as she grabbed the green cravat, she sighed as she wrapped it around Caterina's neck and tied it, "I am only doing this because you are like a sister to me. This better go as planned."

Placing the wig over her red hair she smiled at her transformation, "I know this will be fine."

"""""""""""""""""""""

"The superhero returns." Lady Jadelyn teased as Sir. Robert took a seat beside her at the large table.

He winked at her deviously, "Told you she would fall for my charm."

Lady Jadelyn sneered at that tasteless joke and began using her spoon to swirl around the boiling hot soup that had been placed in front of her. She was impressed by the atmosphere of this dinner together, thoroughly pleased that she had agreed to escort Sir. Robert. Firstly she had picked the perfect outfit, nearly all of the men had a coronary at the very sight of her... that was until Lady Caterina had made her grand entrance.

Yes the effect was immediate, not that Lady Jadelyn had expected otherwise. There was something about Lady Caterina that Lady Jadelyn and definitely Lady Trina, would never have again. With that blush that constantly crept onto her cheeks whenever she was in the presence of men and her pale, creamy, never before touch skin. It was intoxicating, it was the easiest form of seduction in the world and she was not even aware she was doing it.

She was so pure, so innocent... and it drove all of the men into a frenzy.

You couldn't ignore the hunger in their eyes all they drank her in, especially Robert. He was enchanted by her the second her heard her name uttered. Jadelyn knew in that moment that she was going to win this bet, Sir. Robert stood no chance.

Men were weak you see, so susceptible to her trickery.

She watched with glee when Lady Trina scowled as Robert rushed to help Caterina as she fainted, yes that was extremely interesting. Lady Jadelyn was perceptive, she didn't let things pass lightly. The way that Sir Robert had rushed to help her interested her greatly, he had never done that before, he would _never _consider helping women, he made it his mission to remain as detached as possible.

Glancing over at Lady Trina she noticed her gazing at Sir Shapiro, studying him intently as if she had never even met him. Now she was a curious story, Jadelyn did not need to ask Robert how he got mixed up with such a complicated woman, she knew. Lady Trina had invented Robert, she took that vulnerable fifteen year old boy and moulded him into what he is today.

She corrupted him.

Jadelyn was weary of her, aware that she had more power than her, she may have been the scariest woman in all of England, but Lady Trina was conniving. You did not want her as an enemy but you certainly did not want her as an ally, it was best to keep your distance with this woman.

She was married to one of the wealthiest men in London, Baron Sikowitz; a kind man, he lavished his much younger wife with gifts which she accepted without question and to the naked eye she seemed blissfully happy with her husband.

She reined terror over the city, her husband was senile and he required medication that made him drowsy and crazed which meant that Lady Trina could do what she pleased. One of her favourite past times was visiting Lord Shapiro and his young son.

You see, Lady Trina did not want to be tied down; she merely married so she could live comfortably... very comfortably at that.

The Shapiro's interested her greatly; there was something so profoundly sad about Robert Shapiro. He held so much heartache for someone so young. The tense relationship between father and son was obvious, she knew that she just had to wait for the perfect night.

It happened on a summer's evening when she was making her usual journey to visit the Shapiro's. As she exited her carriage she saw Sir. Shapiro storm out of the house in a blind rage, heading in the direction of one of the local bars.

She seized her moment that night, approaching him she noticed the red mark on his face. As she stared into those his sad eyes, her fingers lightly caressed the mark that his father had bestowed upon him, she felt him wince slightly at the contact. She smiled, knowing that he had been broken.

Fragmented was just what she needed, it meant that she could pick up the pieces and build him up into anything she wanted.

The relationship blossomed from there on, Lady Trina began an affair with the younger male that lasted for over three months. She changed Sir. Robert, he was no longer frail and scared. As the romance progressed he became everything he should have been; a confident, mature and alluring gentleman.

She knew by then that she must leave London, she had overstayed her welcome in the town anyway, on that fatal night in October 1906, she had her carriage loaded with luggage and left for Wales to stay with her family. Her husband had reached the point of insanity, which was horribly saddening, she wore a lace veil the day she left her house, mourning the husband that she once had. She had lost him now.

She wept the whole way to her carriage, ensuring that the locals would witness a heartbroken wife leaving her husband, everyone would pity the poor wife of Baron Sikowitz. As soon as she flicked over the curtains of her carriage she removed the veil, his mental stability gave her the freedom she desired.

She had to move on to her next victim.

Sir Robert knew not to look for Lady Trina; he felt no urge to find her anyway, he felt nothing for Lady Trina, he couldn't love. Sir Shapiro knew what their relationship was; it was merely a stepping stone.

It even unnerved Lady Jadelyn that she had returned, and not even to London, to Yorkshire. What business did she have here?

Which was a pointless question because the answer was seating beside her, his eyes constantly flicking towards the door, she knew he was hoping for Lady Caterina to enter.

Lady Caterina, Jadelyn grinned at the thought of her entrance to this farce, it would be like a beautiful doe walking straight into a firing line with Lady Trina here. It was obvious from the moment she had locked eyes on the redhead she had instantly disliked her, she was everything that Lady Trina wasn't; young and talented.

Just as everyone was beginning to settle into their seats after the fainting incident, it was hard to miss the small figure that moved swiftly through the door. The group stared at him as he made his way to his seat, which was located beside Lady Rebecca who was at the head of the table.

"That is Lord. Fitzgerald?!" Sir Robert hissed to Jadelyn.

Lady Jadelyn had no words; she was completely dumbfounded by the man who had just entered. He was certainly not what she had imagined he would look like. He was rather short but walked rather rigidly as if he was uncomfortable in his own skin.

Lord Harris arched a brow at the small man, "Well this is a strange twist."

Sir. Shapiro nodded in agreement, he couldn't understand the appeal of this man. How could Caterina have picked him to be the one she would end her days with? He didn't seem like her type at all.

Lady Trina raised her glass, "Indeed this could be fun." she remarked before taking a sip of her drink, "You said earlier that Lady Caterina found her true love?"

"Yes, that is the man she picked." Robert replied.

Lady Trina did not miss the underlying tone of his voice, she bit back a small hiss of anger, was it bitterness?

She glared down the table at the male, he flicked his serviette and placed it carefully on his lap, politely laughing at a remark made by Lady Rebecca.

Lady Trina had met his kind before, too many times: innocent, easy to manipulate.

She would ensure that Caterina would regret stealing Lord Shapiro from her.

She knew how to crush her, love was a powerful force. If Caterina was betrayed she would break. Therefore she had to get to Lord. Fitzgerald and she knew exactly how she would do it.

Seduction.

* * *

**OOHHHHH! It's getting gooooood! :D**

**Hope you all enjoyed Trina's backstory, she is a piece of work isn't she!?**

**Hope you understand her plan... ****Spelling A LOT of trouble for poor Cat!**

**And I do believe Cabbie is progressing nicely :P I'm really enjoying writing this!**

**Also I know that André would not have been an Aristocrat because Africian-Americans did not have the same rights in the early 1900s but for the purpose of my story can we just ignore it (pretty please)**

**Also please vote in my poll! I've had a request for a sequel and a prequel and I will only do them/or one of them if I know you want one! (I also just wanted to make a poll) :D**

**The next chapter will be the entire dinner/after party!**

**Love! **

**xoxoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Caterina was on the edge, so acutely aware that she was the centre of attention at this party... for all of the wrong reasons.

She laughed nervously at a remark made by her great-aunt Sybil, something along the lines of, "Thank goodness Caterina found someone to marry."

She was numb to her family's indirect insults; she had heard them too many times now.

She was also extremely aware that Lady Jadelyn and Sir Robert were staring at her, their eyes bore into her left cheek so much that she could feel it burning. Setting her fork down, she glanced at them quickly and smiled. Trying to stay calm and assertive, she nodded at them and lifted her glass as a polite greeting. They responded with the same action, Sir. Robert was glaring at her which she didn't understand at all, it wasn't like she had done anything to offend him.

She held the contact with Sir. Shapiro, she knew that she had to stop staring at him, but she physical couldn't, she felt hypnotised, entranced by his eyes. They looked different than they had earlier when he was up her bedroom. Darker somehow... frigidly cold and black.

Finally Sir Robert was distracted by a Lady that Caterina did not know. Leaning over the table to get a closer look at the woman who was seated at the far end of the table, her breath hitched at her beauty. She was so confident, it radiated around her, protecting her from harm... Caterina wished she was more like her, she was constantly afraid. At a guess she would say that this Lady was around twenty-five and by the lustful gaze she was giving Robbie, Cat was certain that they had a past.

Lady Rebecca frown when she noticed that Lord Fitzgerald was gazing at Lady Trina, "That is Lady Trina Sikowitz. Her husband resides in London, bedridden, he is mentally ill. It is terribly sad, they only had one happy year of marriage until his memory left him."

Caterina nodded, "Oh Lady Trina of course, it's been years since I have seen her. She has changed so much." She lied easily.

"Yes it has been years since she has been in Yorkshire." Lady Rebecca continued, "I was bewildered when I heard she would be attending tonight, now I'll have to invite her to the wedding."

Caterina's fork slipped from her white-gloved fingers, clattering on the fine china, "But I thought Caterina had specified that she wanted a small and intimate service. My mother and father passed away two years ago and I have no other members that I would like to invite."

Lady Rebecca flicked her hand dismissively, "My dear Lord. Fitzgerald I will not hear of it, Caterina is my only daughter and she will only ever have one wedding, it has to be special. I want this to be a day the two of you will never forget."

Caterina smiled nervously, "Trust me, I will not forget that day quickly."

A servant appeared beside her with the boat of gravy, she cleared her throat slightly to get his attention. Caterina's eyes flicked up to see who it was, her eyes bulged in shock as she suppressed a yelp.

"Would you care for more gravy Lord. Fitzgerald." Victoria asked, her eyes crying out in panic.

Caterina shook her head, "No, that is fine."

Victoria walked back over to the side table and placed the gravy boat back down, standing with the other maids she locked eyes with Caterina once again. Caterina in a blind panic, rose abruptly causing all of the guests to turn their attention towards her.

"Excuse me." she tried to make her voice as low as possible, "I have to use the restroom."

Jerking her head slightly at Tori she swiftly rushed out of the room, the door booming shut behind her. The guests all watch Lord. Fitzgerald vacate the room all wearing the same look of utter confusion.

Lady Rebecca shook her head sadly, "He is such a strange fellow."

"He's perfect for Caterina!" Countess Sybil retorted.

"""""""""""""""""

Tori was waiting by the servant's staircase as Lady Caterina rushed over, her coat-tail flicking furiously as she ran over to her friend. Her face was completely flushed from embarassment. Grabbing Tori's arm she pulled her into the parlour to speak privately.

"Why are you here?" she hissed, "You are suppose to be up there in my room!"

Victoria shrugged defensively, "It wasn't my fault, Mrs. Scott called up to check on you. I had locked the door and drawn the curtains so it looked as if you were sleeping. I only poked my head out of the door to inform her you were resting. She then pulled me out and told me one of the Footmen had taken sick so I had to stand in immediately. I'm sorry Cat but there was nothing I could do."

Cat was chewing on the inside of her cheek so vigorously that she could taste metal, she exhaled deeply in an attempt to calm herself, "Right, this is can work. They think I am asleep so I still have some time, I could just go and-"

Her voice trailed off when she saw Tori's face, she looked completely petrified. Her face had lost all colour, even her normally red lips had gone a dull pink. Cat swung around to see what had scared her so, she felt as if someone had been slapped in the face.

Lady Trina was standing by the door, her red dress accentuating her curvy frame, her lips the same blood red colour. She was smirking at the pair as if she had stumbled across an excellent scandle. Tori squeaked and curtsied quickly.

"I'll leave you Lord. Fitzgerald." she rushed quickly to the door, pausing only to address Lady Trina, who regarded her with false curtsy.

Closing the door behind her with a snap, Lady Trina closed in Lord. Fitzgerald. She couldn't have picked a better moment to pursue the male. She had been watching him over the course of the dinner, he was intriguing, rather clumsy but there was something about him that didn't seem right, he seemed detached from Caterina, not at all concerned about her well-being like some of the other men in the room... and know she had just figured out why.

Smiling brilliantly at the male she strode over to him and outstretched her hand, she watched as the male looked bemusedly at the hand.

She laughed, "You kiss it Lord. Fitzgerald."

Taking the small hand, he bent down and quickly brushed his lips against her hand, she saw him grimace and scowled.

"Lady Trina." Caterina asked her voice uncertain, "Why are you here?"

"The better question is why were you here... with the maid?"

Trina grinned at the heat that traveled across Lord. Fitzgerald's face, "What do you mean?" he stuttered.

Trina, taking a seat on the plump, cream armchair sighed, "It's fine my dear, don't fret. We all have our sordid little secrets."

"Now listen here." Cat raised her voice, "I don't like what you are insinuating. I have no secrets."

Lady Trina arched her perfectly plucked eyebrow, "No? Well that is admirable, if only the same could be said for your little fiancé."

Caterina gasped slightly, what was Lady Trina talking about? Had she heard the conversation that she had just had with Tori, did she know that she was really Lord. Fitzgerald? She was toying with her.

"I can explain." she pleaded.

Lady Trina studied her nail beds and laughed, "Oh so you know that Lady Caterina is having an affair?"

Rage boiled through Caterina, why is she trying to taint her good name?

"She is not!" she retaliated, "Do not speak about my fiancé like that!"

Lady Trina rose from her seat and made her way over to Caterina, who backed away at the sudden closeness.

"Don't be a fool. I've seen the way he looks at her, the way he rushed to get her when you were in the room! It's obvious, Lord. Shapiro and Lady Caterina are having an affair."

Caterina laughed, she couldn't help herself, this was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard. Even stranger than the idea of dressing up as a man and pretending to be her own fiancé.

As if she would ever fall in love Sir. Shapiro.

She was only just beginning to tolerate him.

"You are extremely mistaken." Caterina informed Lady Trina, who had now back her into the wall. "Lady Caterina cannot stand the sight of him, she loves me."

"Or so she would have you think. We could teach them both a lesson you know, plan our own prefect revenge, make them pay." Lady Trina countered, her hand cupped Caterina face and she shuddered in horror.

Yelping she pushed her back, "What is the matter with you!" she screamed, "Are you deranged!?"

Lady Trina's eyes narrowed viciously, no man had ever rejected her.

"He was mine first. He will always be mine." she shouted, "Lady Caterina needs to be reminded of that. Come on, it's not like you have never had a mistress and by the looks of it I assume I'll be behind the pretty maid."

Caterina gulped back bile, she thought she was having a secret relationship with Tori, her maid, the only person who knew about this double life she was attempting to lead. Lady Trina was trying to seduce her, she had revealed to her that Robbie had lost himself to this vile woman.

It was all too much, She had to escape.

Dodging Lady Trina's next advance she headed straight for the door and bolted through it, bumping straight into Sir Shapiro she felt her wig shift slightly and she fought to conceal the red that was beginning to show.

He bowed stiffly, "Lord. Fitzgerald, Lady Rebecca requested that I look for yourself and Lady Trina" he glared at Cat, making her feel completely small, "I never imagined I would find you together."

Caterina coughed uncomfortably, "Yes I got lost... this house is so large. I bumped into her and we began conversing."

Sir Robert pulled out his pocket watch and glanced at it before muttering, "Yes well I suppose you will have to get used to it, it will be your house after all."

The tone of his voice threw Caterina off completely, it was something she had never heard before, it was acidic. He was never like this, he was always so annoyingly charming. What had changed?

His eyes kept flicking between her and Trina who had appeared by his side.

"Darling." she called, "You came to find me I see."

Sir Robert shrugged her off, "Not now Lady Trina." he turned his attention back to Cat, "I hope you did not do anything you would regret."

Caterina shook her head, "No, I can assure you I did not. But I am going to depart, please inform Lady Rebecca but do not tell her my reasons. I wouldn't want her to be embarrassed by the company she keeps."

Lady Trina hastily turned around and flounced away from the men, annoyed at the reaction of Sir Shapiro, it was not what she had expected. She was clearly in the arms of another man and he didn't care one bit when he should have, she was his first love after all.

Sir Robert wasted no time in pulling Lord Fitzgerald aside.

"Listen." his voice was low, intimidating,"Stay away from Lady Trina."

Caterina rolled her eyes, of course he was jealous of her encounter with his scarlet Lady.

"I cannot believe you would consider cheating on someone like Caterina." Robert spat, "You are despicable."

Caterina felt he knees shake, she felt faint... for real this time. He was defending her and maybe for the first time in his life he was being genuine.

"You cannot talk." she bit back, "I know of your reputation."

"That does not matter." Robert caustically replied, "Lady Caterina is a friend of mine and I don't want to see her get hurt."

Caterina didn't say anything, she felt as if her tounge had been ripped out of her mouth. Words failed her.

Sir Robert sighed, "I'll inform Lady Rebecca of your sudden departure. Goodnight Lord Fitzgerald."

Caterina bowed quickly and walked numbly towards the front door, opening it she stepping to the cool night and she dashed to the back of the house where she slumped to the ground, completely confused by what had just taken place.

Lady Trina lusted after Sir Shapiro, that much was clear to her.

But what she couldn't grasp was Sir. Shapiro, he had more personalities than herself which was saying something. When Lady Trina had mentioned the way he had looked at her, she had said it with such contempt. Had he never looked at her that way and why did he dismiss her so?

She had previously told him he didn't love the first woman he had been with, he couldn't love.

So why was he possibly trying to defend the honour of a woman he had met only four days previously?

Having wasted enough time she rushed through the backdoor and back up the servants steps to her bedroom. Bolting the door shut she began the difficult process of dressing herself in the horrible corseted dress her mother had chosen for her. Attempting to pull the strings of her dress. She groaned in annoyance and gave up. Pulling the cord that would alert the servants downstairs to come and help her, she rushed into her bathroom to splash her face with water. She needed to calm down.

But she desperately needed to speak to Tori, her mind was boggled with terrible thoughts, she had made a mistake talking to Tori so openly.

She couldn't explain what she was feeling at the moment. Why did she care so much what Sir Shapiro thought of her, a few days ago he was nothing but a stranger?

Admitting defeat she rushed over to her dresser and unlocked the drawer that held her secret. Lifting the sketch she studied it again, zoning in on Lord Shapiro's face, his audacious smile and his warm eyes. Was this what Lady Trina had spoke of when she had mentioned the way he had looked at her?

But that was impossible, there was no way...

Was Sir. Shapiro in love with her?

* * *

**Okay trying to figure out the links between Characters...**

**Cat- "Lord Fitzgerald"-but also kind of with Robbie- but technically she is also linked now with Tori- who is married to Beck.**

**Robbie is linked to Trina- Trina to Sikowitz- and to "Lord Fitzgerald"**

**CONFUSING.. But brilliant at the same time ;)**

**God how I lol'd when I came up with the Tori/Cat link!**

**Lady Trina is going to cause problems for Tori... **

**But... getting closer to CABBIE :D :D**

**Robbie doesn't realize he is in love with her yet... but he obviously is!**

**Reminder.. anyone who reads this! DO MY POLL! please I have an idea for a sequel, think it could be good... and I have one for a prequel surrounding child Tori and Cat in this era :D**

**So.. yes that's all i have to say.**

**Almost forgot Lol at the irony of Robbie not wanting Cat to get hurt when he is trying to seduce her away from her faux fiancé ;D**

**Bye Guys, until next time!**

**xxoxoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Sir Robert felt different, there was no other way to explain it.

It was as if a foreign illness had taken over his system, he couldn't explain what was happening. It made him weary... and completely vulnerable. He was shaking, the frost of the night nipping his skin as he stood out on the terrace. Inhaling the delicious tobacco he began to pace the terrace where he was hiding. He needed a moment alone, he had to figure out what was happening to him.

Lady Trina's arrival had come as a surprise to Robert, he was under the assumption that he would never cross paths with her ever again. She had made that clear to him the night she left without so much as an explanation.

Apparently he was mistaken.

As conceited as it sounds, he knew the only reason she was here was because he was and she was intent on making him realist it with her audacious flirting with Lord Fitzgerald. He winced at his name, even thinking about him made his blood seethe. Caterina thought he was different from other men, men like Sir Shapiro. That he was innocent, he would always listen to her and appreciated her.

He scofffed, Lord. Fitzgerald was like all men. He had fallen under Trina's incantation.

He thought of Trina's smug grin after she had spotted him standing with Lord Fitzgerald, it disgusted him. It was the same look she had given that night seven years ago when she had found him in the street after his father had hit him and disowned him. She thought she had all the power in their relationship and maybe she did in the beginning but Robert could see through her now. She was a toxin, she had poisoned him. But he couldn't be saved, he was destined to remain as twisted as her.

He deserved to be this twisted.

"Robert, are you out here?"

Stamping out his cigar he sighed and leaned on the balcony wall,"You found me." he replied to Lord Harris who handed him a drink.

"Strange night huh?" Lord Harris said, "Lady Trina looked rather rattled up when she returned to the dining room, what was that about?"

"You could have warned me Lady Trina would be here." Sir Robert replied bitterly.

Lord Harris laughed slightly, "Sorry Rob, it was a surprise to me too. She's up to something isn't she?"

"When is she ever not?" Robert said before downing the scotch, "She makes everyone share her own misery."

Lord Harris glanced at his best friend, something was troubling him. Robert was never this... dark, he would never sulk outside at a dinner party, he would ensure he was the centre of attention. Ensuring that all of the women in the room would be fawning over him by the end of the night.

He had known Robert all of his life and he had never met someone more trouble than him, he had a kind soul but his mind was warped to believe that he didn't deserve to be happy.

"What's the matter?" Lord André asked, "You can talk to me you know."

"I don't need to talk." Sir Robert replied hastily, "I need to find Miss Caterina, I have a bet to win."

""""""""""""""""""

"I need to show you something."

Tori had just entered Caterina's bed chamber, she looked nervous as she approached Cat who had a folded page in her hand. Handing her the sheet Tori folded it open to see one of Cat's many sketches.

"Cat." Tori grumbled as she shoved the drawing into her apron pocket, "I thought this was something serious. We do not have time to admire your artwork! We need to talk about Lady Trina catching me talking to you. Does she know that you are Lord Fitzgerald, did she tell anyone? Am I fired?"

Cat collasped on to the edge of her bed, biting her lip furiously she tried to think of a way to calmly explain to her best friend the impossible situation they now had to deal with, "Emm well no, she doesn't know that I am Lord Fitzgerald."

Tori sighed in relief, her voice noticeably lighter, "Well that's good... isn't it? Why don't you look happy?"

"Well... she thinks that we are having an affair." Caterina blurted out.

Tori's smiled faded as she sunk on to the bed beside her, "Oh god."

"I know." Caterina responded solemnly, "It keeps getting more and more complicated."

"If she says anything I am going to be sacked." Tori whimpered her hand instinctively flew to her stomach, "and then Beck will have to leave with me and we will be jobless. I cannot afford to be jobless Cat."

Cat's eyes followed her friend' hand that was placed on a perfectly rounded stomach, a small prominent bump.

"Tori." Caterina gasped, "Are you pregnant?"

Tori nodded, "I haven't told anyone yet."

Talking her friend's hand Caterina clasped it tightly, "I will not let my mother expel you from this manor. You are not going anywhere." Caterina grinned at her friend, "Tori this is exciting you are going to have a baby!"

Tori smiled in return, "I know, it's so bizarre! I'm constantly tired and hungry all the time."

Caterina wished she could sit up here for the remainder of the night, chatting with Tori about this whole new experience she was going through. But the door burst open and her mother stepped in. Caterina's eyes flashed to her feet where her men's clothes were strewn. Then she realised with a jolt her wig was still on her head. diving for the floor she pulled it off quickly, screaming slightly as the pins securing it in pulled out strands of her red hair. Tori jumped off the bed immediately and began to push the clothes under the bed.

"Caterina!" he mother hiccuped, "You must come down and sing for your guests! It is the least you can do for your absence."

Caterina rushed to her mother's side and pushed her out of the room, her mother had not made any indictaion that she had noticed that Caterina was wearing a wig and by how unsteady she was on her feet Caterina figured she wouldn't remember.

"Tori." Cat whispered to her friend,"Take my mother to her room. I think she has had too much to drink."

Tori was by her mother's side in a instance and lead her over the large landing into her own bedroom. Caterina fixed her hair before making her way back down to the party. As soon as her foot hit the last step Lady Jadelyn appeared at the wings of the living area. Smiling coyly she approached Lady Caterina.

"I see you have recovered after your fainting spell." she curtised slightly, "You missed out on all of the fun."

Caterina forced herself to laugh, "I really must thank Lord. Shapiro. Have you seen him anywhere?"

Lady Jadelyn cocked an eyebrow, "You want to approach him with Lady Trina prowling constantly prowling around him like a starved lioness?"

Caterina blushed slightly, "Lady Trina does not own him."

Lady Jadelyn snorted, "Try telling that to her. Listen to me, you do not want her as an enemy. Stay away from Sir Robert."

"What was that dear Jadelyn?"

Lady Jadelyn rolled her eyes as she turned to greet a very angry Lady Trina, who was staring past her, shooting a scathing look at Caterina. She wanted to run so desperately but her legs had turned to mush, they had betrayed her when she needed them the most.

"Caterina was just asking where she could find Lord Shapiro. Have you seen him?"

Lady Trina's eyes narrowed, "Leave us for a moment Jadelyn, I need to have a private moment with Miss Caterina."

Jadelyn glanced sympathetically at Cat before departing, leaving Cat alone with the scariest woman she had ever met. She swallowed back a squeal and tried to remain confident, this was her house after all, she had the power here.

Lady Trina beckoned her to follow her out the french doors and on to the patio where no one would hear their conversation.

"Well you will just not give up will you." Lady Trina spat out, "Stay away from Lord. Shapiro, trust me I am doing you a favour. You are too fragile to get involved with a man like that, he will tear you to shreds and leave you broken."

"Are you speaking from experience?" Caterina slyly responded.

She was tried of being bossed around all of her life by everyone, her mother, her social status, the law... everything was out to make her life unbearable. She had to fight back, she couldn't let herself be beaten.

"No my dear, no man has ever done that to me. Robert cannot love..." her eyes narrowed, "Why do you think you can change him?"

"I-I do not know." Caterina stumbled to find the right words,"But I know he would be better off if he had never met you."

Trina laugh was so sharp it could have cut through stone, "Robert would be nothing without me, I gave him purpose. You have no idea what he was like before I entered his life; so terribly sad and alone."

"You seriously believe that he isn't still all of those things?" Caterina scathingly replied, "The only thing you did for him was give him a mask to shield his true feelings."

Trina took a step closer to Caterina, her eyes seemed to glow with rage under the moonlight, "This is your last warning. You have no idea the destruction I could cause to your entire family and your pretty maid that I know your future husband is so found of."

Caterina took a step towards Lady Trina, her fist clenched in rage,"How dare you come into my Manor and threaten me. You assume that I will back down because I am so frail and young. You are wrong, I am stronger than you. I already have enough people in my life telling me what to do and you will not be one of them."

Lady Trina sneered, her nostril's flaring with rage, "You will regret this."

Caterina watched as Lady Trina flonced away, her red dress trailing behind her as she slammed the french doors behind her. Caterina exhaled deeply, feeling weakened from the heated confrontation. Caterina would not let her blackmail her.

"Are you okay?"

Caterina stiffened at the velvet smooth voice that caressed her ears, Sir Robert was standing behind her holding a latern that made his face glow softly.

"Your lover is a piece of work." Caterina said as she turned away from him, "Why are you here?"

"I was searching for you." he admitted as he set the latern down at their feet, "Lady Jadelyn informed me that you were outside with Lady Trina. So naturally, I had to rush to save you from her."

"Well you were a little late." Caterina rudely replied.

"Well I know how much you like to explore, I had no idea where to begin looking in this garden." he sighed, "I apologise for anything Lady Trina may have said to you, she is extremely hot-headed."

"She is a tyrant. I cannot believe-" she stopped herself, "She was your first."

Sir Robert nodded,"We are the same person, her and I. It seemed like a perfect fit."

"You are not." she quickly replied, looking straight up into his cold brown eyes, "There is kindness in you, you try to repel it but it is there. While she is just rotten to the core."

Instantly Robert felt that warmth that had expelled itself around his body earlier, it was like a fire was raging through his body but instead of burning him, the flames tickled his nerves, sending waves of warmth around his body.

Sir Robert smiled at Caterina, "So your wedding is a day away, are you excited?"

It took Caterina a moment before she replied, "Yes, I suppose I am. There is still so much to do though, mother is insisting that I practice my dancing because I am so clumsy, I am likely to step on his foot and ruin our first dance as a married couple."

Sir Robert held out his hand, "You can practice with me now, I remember how well you danced with me before."

Caterina looked curiously down at the hand, "I'm not certain that is a good idea."

"It will be our secret." he promised.

Taking his hand she placed a hand tentatively on his shoulder while he wrapped a strong arm around her waist, his hand resting lightly on the small of her back. Pulling her in closer Caterina dipped her head in embarrassment. Sir Robert laughed slightly as he placed his fingers under her chin and softly lifted it so they were making eye contact.

"Don't look at your feet." He said, his voice amused, "First rule of dancing."

Caterina nodded slightly, not breaking the eye contact as Sir Robert led her in a waltz. She spluttered with laughter when she accidentally stamped on his foot.

"Maybe I was mistaken. You are a terrible dancer."

Caterina was blissfully unaware of the cold night air, or of the fact that Lady Trina despised her, that her future was in danger because in this moment, all that mattered to her was Sir. Robert Shapiro. Her attention was focused so closely on him that she didn't notice the maid who was gawking at them from the french doors.

Tori had come in search of her friend when she had realised that she had taken her drawing. Smoothing it out on the wooden table in the kitchen she took a moment to actually study it, she had ignored what she was trying to tell her earlier. Not understand what she was looking at she shoved it back into pocket and continued to help the other maid clean the dining room.

She noticed the pair as she passed the french doors, she couldn't help herself. She had to watch, shocked at what she was in front of her. Pulling out the sketch she looked at it again and gasped, Caterina had drawn this moment, so vividly and accurately it was slightly disturbing. But Caterina looked the happiest she had ever seen her, in the arms of this complicated man, dancing under in the moonlight.

Tori smiled, wondering if her friend had unconsciously found what she had been searching for.

"What is that?" a voice demanded behind her.

The sketch was snatched from her grasp before Tori could protest, wipping around she gulped back a scream. Lady Sikowitz tore the sketch to pieces, destroying Caterina's dream.

"Come with me." she ordered.

Tori curtsied, having no option but to comply.

* * *

**ONE DAY MORE! (les mis reference)**

**Hey lads :D**

**How are all of my love ff friends? :D**

**Like the chapter? The CHEESE! unreal.. but necessary. **

**And Robbie, he is so confuddled, as is Cat and Trina... everyone in this story has a bit of madness in them :P**

**and Tori! Add her baby to the problems! :L**

**What will her fate be?! :O**

**Till next time! **

**Love xoxox**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Today was Caterina's final day of freedom, for tomorrow in the early afternoon she would become Mrs. Caterina Fitzgerald... or so everyone thought.

Yes one more day to figure out what she was going to do tomorrow; there really was no other option but to elope. She would leave in the early morning and return two weeks later... without her husband.

She had risen today by herself, Tori was nowhere to be found. She hadn't seen her since the night before when she informed her that she was with child. The thought astounded her, Victoria her childhood friend was going to be a mother and before herself. Slinging her dressing gown around her she went in search of one of the maids to run her a bath.

She glanced in her mother's bedroom as she passed and saw her perched up on the bed with a tray of food. A damp cloth was placed over her forehead, giggling at her mother's conduct last night Caterina stepped into her bedroom and sat on the sofa at the end of the bed.

"Good morning mother." She cheerfully greeted, "Sleep well?"

Her mother groaned, "You know very well that I did not. Caterina take this tray away from me, I cannot stand the smell. It is making me feel ill."

Caterina grinned as she lifted the tray and placed it on her mother's dresser, "Yes mother it's just the food that is making you feel ill, not all the sherry you drank with Aunt Sybil. She fell asleep on the chaise lounge, it was so funny."

Lady Rebecca flopped back on her bed, "Close the curtains Caterina, I need more sleep." Placing the cool cloth over her eyes she sighed contently as she sunk into her comfortable mattress. Before Caterina she shouted over to her daughter, "By the way, Sir Robert will be arriving at three sharp and your dress is going to be delivered today."

Caterina paused, her hand tapping against the wooden door panel, "Why is Sir. Robert coming over?"

"I asked him to come over." Lady Rebecca answered, revealing nothing, "It is for me to know and for you to find out my dear. Now please let me rest more."

Caterina left her mother's room promptly after that, smiling to herself contently as she skipped back into her room to put on one of her lighter dresses. This was going to be the most relaxing day that she had experienced all week. Finally her mother was bed-ridden which meant that Caterina could finally go back to her woods... at least until three.

Racing down the staircase she skidded across the polished floor towards the door. Opening the door she revelled at the surprising warm sun that was embracing her pale skin. Spotting Beck she called out his name and rushed over to him.

He bowed respectively, "Miss Caterina."

Cat dismissively waved her hand at him, "Beck you don't have to bow at me like that, we are old friends! Now where is Tori I need to speak to her immediately."

Beck grimaced slightly, scratching the back of his neck in discomfort, "She is unwell, she remained at the cottage today."

Caterina grinned widely before inappropriately hugging Beck, "She is so unwell! Isn't it wonderful!"

Before Beck could figure out what had come over the young maiden she had already skipped off towards the stables, humming as she rounded the corner and entered the stable.

"Hey boy!" she said as she opened the paddock, "We're going to visit Tori, sound like fun?"

He spluttered and Cat took that as a yes, placing his saddle over him she attached it securely and jumped on him.

It took her only ten short minutes until she was outside Tori's cottage, smoke was rising out of the chimney and the front door opened to reveal a weakened Tori, she looked sickly pale, her hair was pulled out of her face accentuating her cheekbones. Tying Peppermint to the fence she walked up the path to greet her friend.

"Tori you don't look at all well. Do you want me to call the doctor, is it because of the baby?" Caterina asked as Tori slammed the door shut.

"No, no. It's not that at all. I saw you and Lord Shapiro last night." she admitted.

Cat tried to suppress a smile but she couldn't, "Is that a bad thing? We were only dancing."

Tori shook her head, "No you don't understand, I wasn't the only one who saw you. Lady Trina did too. I was holding the sketch and she was so angry she ripped it up. She was so vicious Cat, she pulled me away and forced me to answer questions about your relationship with him. She blackmailed me."

Cat mouth fell to the floor, "She blackmailed you? What did she say?"

Tori took a seat on the lumpy sofa, she was nervously wringing her hands, "She told me that I had to ensure that you never spoke to Sir. Shapiro again or she would tell Lady Rebecca about my affair with Lord. Fitzgerald. I have to report to her and never speak to you again."

Caterina rushed to her friend's aid; placing an arm around her she held her close while Tori silently cried on her shoulder. Caterina couldn't imagine a life with Tori, they were best friends, they would always be best friends. She was causing her such angst, hurting her so much.

"There is something else too." Tori added, her body shaking from the tears that were spilling out of your eyes, "She told me I had to break you. She told me something and I don't think I can keep it from you Cat, it's horrible."

"Tell me Tori." Cat clenched her hand, "If you think I need to know then tell me."

Tori wiped the tears away from her eyes, trying to be strong for her friend who in no doubt would need her support in a moment, "Sir Shapiro doesn't feel anything for you." She told her, "He placed a bet on your virginity."

Caterina's face shattered, her lip wobbled as her eyes began to brim with salty tears, "What?" she whispered.

"I'm so sorry Cat."

"""""""""""""""""""""""

Lady Jadelyn was bored, it was a serious problem her. She had a short fuse and she needed to constantly be entertained. Picking at the food in front of her she scowled and she slammed her fork down. She wanted Robert to make an appearance this morning, she needed to know about what had happened last night.

She had tried to warn Caterina, she really had. Honestly it bewildered her why she had, normally she loved to watch the drama unfold but she felt something towards Caterina. Maternal instinct, she was a little dove that needed to be protected. She disliked Lady Trina, so much that she had envisioned her death several times. Her favourite scenario of the moment was pushing her in front of the steam train, that would be so satisfying, one second and then she would be dispelled from all of their lives.

Why had she returned after seven long years, everyone was trying to move on, including Robert. That was part of the reason why she had suggested the bet. Sir Robert was a gambler and a womanizer so there was no possible way he could resist. Jadelyn had thought that if she had set him an impossible task maybe, just maybe he would realize what was staring him in the face.

Love.

Yes Jadelyn believed in love and she thought it was completely ridiculous that Robert didn't. So she had set him this bet in the hope that the more time he spent with Caterina, the more his feelings would have developed. Of course this would be a star-crossed lover's tale, she was engaged so they could never truly be together. But if Jadelyn could get him to feel something, anything... maybe he would understand that he was not incapable of loving.

Plus she really wanted his car and chauffeur.

Okay so it was partly selfish but she was Lady Jadelyn West, that was how she was programmed.

"Good morning." Flicking her eyes over the newspaper she had resorted to flicking through she smiled at Lord Shapiro who had stolen a piece of toast from the middle of the table.

"How was your night last night?" she asked as she rested her eyes back on a mundane newspaper article about tax rises.

"It was wonderful, aside from the Lady Trina appearance. I think I am one step closer to having Lady Caterina."

Jadelyn grinned behind the newspaper, "Really? Well you only have today so you better get a move on."

"Yes well Lady Rebecca has requested that I go to Blackwater at three."

Lady Jadelyn was about to reply when the butler entered the dining room, he cleared his throat, "Lady Trina Sikowitz."

Jadelyn and Robert both exchanged furtive glances as Lady Trina strode into the room, beaming only at Lord Shapiro.

"Sir Shapiro." She greeted him warmly, "I wondered if I could have a quick word."

Chucking down the remainder of his breakfast, the chair screeched across the floor as he pushed it back and stepped outside with Lady Trina. As soon as the door shut Lady Jadelyn scrambled to the door and pressed her ear to the crack between the door and the frame, determined to eavesdrop on the conversation.

Lady Trina was the last person that Sir Robert wanted to see today, she leaned up to kiss his cheek her gently pushed her back.

"Why are you here?" he asked, ensuring that his voice was cold.

"I missed you." She admitted, her voice sickly sweet, "I haven't forgot about you after all of these years Robbie."

"Do not call me Robbie." He said quickly, "and don't lie to me Trina. I want you to leave; you shouldn't have come back for me. I don't want you."

Lady Trina laughed slightly before realising that he was deadly serious, "But Robert, we are meant to be together. " she placed a hand on his cheek, the same way she had seven years ago, "We are the same, you and I."

Once again she leaned into kiss him and Robert almost let her, but then he remembered what Caterina had told him the night before. Her lips a mere centimetre away from his, he stepped away from her abruptly.

"No." He shouted, "We are not the same. I am a better person than you."

Lady Trina began to convulse from rage, her cheeks flushing red with anger.

"She is filling your head with lies Robert!" she screamed, "Don't let her weave her way in! She is no good for you."

Robert shook his head sadly at Lady Trina, "She was right. You were the worst mistake I ever made."

Lady Trina stumbled back as if she had been struck across the face, she could not believe what she had just heard.

"She will never make you happy." She replied acidicly, "You will never be content with just her."

Sir. Shapiro laughed out loud so hysterically that it unnerved Lady Trina, "Jadelyn!" he called, "Come here."

The door opened instantly and Lady Jadelyn stepped out, "You called." She innocently replied.

"This feeling that I have in the pit of my stomach, it like churning but it's pleasant. It happened when I saw Lady Caterina last night. It made you feel warm all over; I had never experienced it before... I was profoundly happy for a change. I've told her things that I have never admitted to anyone, for some reason I knew she would never tell anyone, she makes me feel safe. I'm horribly jealous of Lord. Fitzgerald, I hate him... But it's irrational, I really shouldn't."

Finishing his lament he glanced back at the two women, who were both astounded by his speech.

"What does this mean?"

Lady Jadelyn beamed at her cousin, "It means you are in love Robert."

Trina stammered, "Robert you told me you cannot love!"

Sir Robert ignored her, instead he bolted for the door and rushed down the path, unable to wait for the carriage. He had to find Lady Caterina, he had to tell her now while he still had the chance.

She had to know before she became Caterina Fitzgerald.

"""""""""""""""

He was completely out of breath by the time he reached the Blackwater Manor, rushing up the drive he banged on the door.

"Lady Caterina!" he screeched, "I need to speak with you!"

The door opened and there she stood before him, looking astounding beautiful despite the fact her eyes were puffy and red. She smiled warmly at him.

"What?" she asked, "What did you want to say?"

"I've never said this to anyone before so I am just going to come out with it. You need to know, I have to tell you before you marry Lord Fitzgerald. " Robert took a deep breath, "Caterina Valentine, I love you."

He wasn't entirely sure what to expect when he told her those words, maybe she would cry from joy, say it back, throw her arms around him.

He was not expecting a slap, the slap that was so forceful it made his eyes water.

She snarled at him like a wild animal, "I suppose Jadelyn bet you to say that." She spat out, "You sicken me Robert Shapiro. I never want to see you again."

* * *

**Oh the drams... the constant drams!**

**Plus double update because I love you all so much! ;)**

**Awhh shittttt! They have no luck, but at least Robbie told Trina where to go!**

**Love xoxoxoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

** Chapter 13 **

Her footsteps echoed around the manor as she bounded up the staircase, seeking solace in her bedroom. Slamming the door shut Lady Caterina, dived onto her bed and howled into her pillow.

She was livid, so angry at herself for being this upset. She knew better, the whole time she had known what he was; a leech and a liar. Yet she had still let her guard down, like so many other foolish women before her she had let him control her thoughts and seduce her. It was despicable; she couldn't stop the tears from flowing as she remembered the experiences they had together, what once seemed so pure was now forever tainted.

Lady Trina was welcome to him; he meant nothing to her anymore.

A hand landed softly on her shoulder, "Cat I am so sorry."

Sitting up on the bed, she took the handkerchief that Tori was holding out for her. Tori's eyes were glistening, she was so upset for her Cat, she had never before seen her so upset over a man.

"Is he gone?" Caterina gulped, hurrying over she sat on the window seat and gazed out. He was almost at the bottom of the lane, leaving her life forever.

"Beck asked him to leave." Tori informed her, "He wanted to stay, to explain himself."

Cat fingertips grazed the glass, her eyes flowing him as he dissolve into the countryside, "He is cunning and he is too skilled at twisting words. You cannot trust what he says."

"What did he say to you?" Tori hesitantly asked.

Cat sighed placing her head on the cool glass, "He told me he loved me."

"""""""""""""""""""""

Steam billowed out of the train as it skidded to a halt, the whistle bellowed across the station, informing the passengers it was ready to depart. The heavens had opened and it was beginning to pour with rain, Sir. Robert stood there, letting the harsh hail stones pelt his body. His ticket in hand, he glanced back one last time.

Blackwater Manor was now a mere spot in the distance.

Before he could change his mind he stepped into the first class carriage and found an empty compartment. Having no luggage or anything he collapsed on to the seat and attempted to stare out of the fogged window.

He should never have left the city, such an awful mistake on his behalf. He was happier when he was ignorant, when he didn't know the joy of love. His face ached almost, Lady Caterina's delicate hand had left a red mark on his face. He had received many slaps from women or had drinks thrown over when they found out his true intentions towards him and normally he would have laughed them off but this one stung his skin, it felt almost permanent as if the slap had been tattooed on his face, brandishing for the world to see that she did not love him.

She hated him.

The train began to gather speed as Robert watched the town of Yorkshire disappear, Lady Jadelyn would receive the telegram that he had asked Caterina's butler to send her, that he would not be returning to her house, he could not stay knowing that tomorrow, Caterina would be married to the love of her life.

Perhaps he was correct about love, maybe it was for fools, it certainly felt toxic. It was painful... heartache. More powerful than he could have ever imagined. He slammed his head against the window pane, wondering why had he let her do this to him.

How had he become so weak to fall in love?

A small tap on the door made Robert's eyes flash over to the door where a pretty women in a petite mauve dress stood. Robert couldn't keep his eyes off of her, she looked so familiar. Rising he opened the door and she stepped inside.

"May I sit?" she politely asked him, "There is no more room in any other compartment."

He nodded numbly sitting on the opposite side of the cart, she extended her hand that was covered with a black glove, "I'm Beth Munroe"

He accepted the hand, "You resemble someone I know... someone close to me. Have we met before?"

He couldn't understand what he was looking at; he had seen her in a portrait before. One that was hung in his parlour just below the grand piano that she always used to play: his mother. This woman resembled her so closely he was certain he was in a trance, this couldn't be reality.

She laughed, "Once in the past, you were much younger. But everyone knows who you are; we have all heard the stories surrounding you." She replied, her eyes gleaming mystifyingly, "Sir. Robert Shapiro from London: the notorious womanizer."

He snorted slightly, "Yes that's all I was ever meant to be."

Miss Beth removing her gloves looked over at Sir. Robert with concern, "You do not seem very pleased by your status." She noticed, "I was under the impression that you were very proud of yourself for being the most desirable man in the whole of England."

"I am proud." He muttered, unable to look at her in the eye as he lied he gazed out at the countryside that flew by, blurring together into streaks of green and brown.

"You are troubled." She murmured, her voice thick with sympathy "Would you like to talk about it?"

"I do not trust easily and I hope this does not offend you but I barely know you. I would not feel comfortable sharing secrets with you."

She looked hurt by this remark for an instance, but brushed it off, "It's going to be a long train journey, if you want to sit in silence it's up to you. But I'm a good listener and maybe I could help you."

Opening up her small suitcase she pulled out a book and sighed heavily as she opened the page, peeking over at the cover of the book, his stomach jolting when he saw the illustration of a redhead atop a large stead.

"Fine." He said, "I will tell you my problem."

Her eyes widened with surprise as a smile broke out on her face, a smile so warm and contagious that for a second it made Sir. Robert feel more comfortable, "Fantastic." She said as she snapped the book shut.

"I guess it all began from the second I was born. But I have never really dealt with it until I met this girl, Lady Caterina." He began, pausing when he noticed that her smile had widened, "What?" he asked.

"Nothing." She replied quickly, "There is just always a girl involved."

""""""""""""""""

"He is gone?!" she screeched at the petrified butler, the card holding the message fluttering out of his hand, "Where?"

"Back to London." The butler squeaked, "He said he couldn't stay, it was just too painful."

Lady Jadelyn leant down and grasped the telegram, reading it once and then again for complete clarity. Lady Caterina had rejected him... but why? She was so certain that she wouldn't have been that cruel, that she had a kind enough heart to let him down gently, maybe even accept his love.

Lady Trina who refused to leave the estate until Sir Shapiro returned smiled cruelly, "So he returned to London. Splendid, obviously he put this ridiculous notion that he loved Lady Caterina to rest."

Crushing the telegram in her hand, Lady Jadelyn muttered, "Leave us." To all of the staff with such power behind her words that they all fled the room with such haste, that they were tripping over each other to get out of the room first.

As soon as the door shut Jadelyn strode over to Jadelyn and smacked her across the face, the sound bouncing off the walls in harmony.

"What did you do?" she ordered.

Lady Trina placing her hand on her cheek, smiled, "I had a perfectly innocent conversation with her maid about their relationship. I may have accidently let it slip about the little wager I heard Sir. Shapiro tell Lord Harris about."

She laughed slightly as Jadelyn looked at her in horror, "That was rather silly of you wasn't it Jadelyn. In a way you are the one who hurt him, you destroyed his chances."

Jadelyn grabbing Lady Trina by her hair dragged her to the front door, she was unable to quell the rage that was swarming her body. A very shocked footman opened the door for the two ladies as Lady Jadelyn pushed Trina out the door, causing her to stumble down the stone steps and onto the sharp gravel.

A few of the staff rushed to help her but Lady Jadelyn barked, "Unless you want to be dismissed no one touch her!"

They all stopped, too horrified to move and too interested to look away.

"You will never step foot on my land again." Lady Jadelyn snarled, as she stood on the top step watching Lady Trina wobbling onto her feet.

"If you ever go near my cousin again I will destroy you." She smirked at Lady Trina who stood below her, "I used to fear you but now I know better, you have no idea what I have in store for you. Now start walking, you have five seconds to leave before I get my father's riffle."

Lady Trina wasted no time, brushing down her dress she smiled sweetly at Lady Jadelyn, "Yorkshire is dull anyway and besides, there is someone in London I need to comfort."

Lady Jadelyn slammed the door shut and screamed, it was partly her fault, her fault that Lady Caterina had discovered the bet she had placed on her. She had to try and fix this; she had to stop Lady Trina from reaching Sir. Shapiro while he was vulnerable. Rushing down to the servants quarters she screeched for Jameson, her first footman.

Sheeplishly he approached his mistress and bowed, "Ma'am."

She brushed him off, "Enough of that, I need you to get on the phone immediately and direct the call to Lord. Sikowitz of London."

"Why milady?" he inappropriately asked but after the events of today the staff needed to know what kind of scandal they would have to deal with.

Lady Jadelyn smiled, "Let's just say I have some important information about his wife."

""""""""""""""""

Mid- afternoon in London was a sight Sir. Robert had always appreciated because it was the exact opposite of the countryside. Here it was full of life; it was constantly busy, chimneys always alight highlighting that the entire city was thriving on work and pleasure.

But Sir. Robert couldn't enjoy this sight, not where he was going anyway.

Lady Beth linked arms with him as they walked down the narrow streets; during the train journey he had explained in grave detail the horrors of his past. She had been attentive and considerate, not pushing him for any more details than he was willing to give. He had finished just as they pulled into London station.

Picking up her suitcase Lady Beth had only instructed him to follow her and for some bizarre reason he felt compelled too. As she led him down the streets he became more aware of where he was headed, his breathing became quicker, his heart pounding faster and the ringing in his ears intensified. He had not been here in 22 years.

The rusted gate screeched open as Lady Beth pulled him inside, he shuddered at the hundreds of graves that stared back at him, he couldn't cope. He so desperately wanted to leave, the tightening sensation in his throat intensifying.

Stopping at a large gravestone that was covered in green moss and dirt, Lady Beth stole the handkerchief from his front pocket, knelt down and began to brush away the dirt to reveal the name.

_Elizabeth Shapiro 1871-1891_

_Beloved wife, mother and friend._

_May she find eternal peace in the Kingdom of Heaven._

She rose, "You have to let her go." She told him, "Talk to her, she will listen."

Sir Robert shook his head, "Mother on her gravestone. That is a horrible joke!" his voice cracked, "She never had the chance to be a mother. I killed her."

Lady Beth's eyes brimmed with tears, "No Robert you didn't, you must never think that. It was a complication that no one could have predicted, she loved you. You need to grieve for her; you need to open your heart to her. Then you will find peace."

For the first time in his life Sir. Robert knelt beside his mother's tombstone. He thought of Lady Caterina at this moment, her face when she stood at her father's gravestone.

"Love is real" he murmured as his fingers traced the engraved words, "I'm sorry I have never come to visit you, I felt too guilty for the pain I had caused you and my father."

Peeling off the weeds that had snaked around her slab he began to cry. He found that he could not stop, he had never felt such an overwhelming emotion before. Lady Beth placed her hand on Sir. Robert's shoulder, he grasped onto it for support.

"I'm sorry I let myself become so detached, to allow myself to never love." His voice was shaking, he gulped back the tears, "I love you."

Lady Beth smiled, "She would have been so proud of you. Despite the mistakes you may have made you have a kind soul. It's not too late; you are not the only person who needs saved."

Sir. Robert wiped his eyes on the back of his hand and glanced over at Lady Beth who had grabbed her suitcase, a tear was running down her cheek, "I am glad I met you again Sir. Robert."

"Do you have to leave me?" he pleaded. He was so overwhelmed by the events of today, that he couldn't imagine spending the rest of the night by himself.

She nodded sadly, "Yes I have an appointment I cannot miss."

Sir. Robert stood and held out his hand, "Well, I am glad I met you too. But where do I go from here?"

"That is for you to decide. Promise me you will no longer run from your problems."

"I promise."

Lady Beth kissed him on the forehead and beamed at him, "Goodbye Robert."

He stood there aghast as the most influential person he had ever met walked out of the small graveyard, not looking back once. He vowed to never forget this moment, promising to make an effort to visit his mother more often, he had neglected her for too long. Striding out of the graveyard, he dashed down the busy streets, narrowing avoiding a car that honked loudly, the driver hurling abuse at him. Robert had no time to waste, he had to make amends.

He had to visit his father.

* * *

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday! I had planned too but then due to unforeseen events I could not! But Yay! New Chapter! **

**Did you all like it?!**

**Like my new character... was she real or not real? (You decide!)**

**So much still to happen: Robbie/Father confrontation (maybe)  
-Trina return**

**-Jade's plan**

**-CAT'S WEDDING!**

**Very exciting stuff! **

**Leave me a wee review :D  
**

**LOVE xoxoxoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Caterina stood in front of the mirror, as Tori tried the back of the dress. Her mother squealed in delight and clapped.

"Oh you are a vision!" she gushed as she clasped her daughter's hand, "You look so beautiful."

Placing the veil over her head she stepped over to the mirror and smiled slightly, the cream coloured dress was stunning. She looked amazing, it complimented her skin tone and accentuated how red her hair was. Tori stepped back and beamed at Caterina.

"What do you think Victoria?" Lady Rebecca asked.

"Her Ladyship has never looked so pretty." she answered, before handed Caterina her flowers.

Caterina was so overwhelmed that tears began to streak down her face, "Can I have a moment please?"

Her mother nodded, "Of course Caterina!" she kissed her daughter's cheek, "You are certain to be the envy of every Lady in the county tomorrow!"

Caterina smiled back at her mother before left with Tori, chucking the flowers down she stared at herself. She should be happy, she was standing in a wedding dress. Everything was going according to plan, no one knew that she was her own fiancé and tomorrow meant that they kept to keep their estate.

So why was she so upset?

Because of Sir. Shapiro she thought. It would always be because of that man.

Caterina couldn't stop thinking about his betrayal, how horrible it was and how it made her feel... that was what was worrying her... how she was feeling. She shouldn't feel this way.

She had tried to suppress it, focusing only on the task at hand: preparing for the wedding tomorrow. Not permitting anyone other than Tori to see her angst she dived into her jobs; she checked all of the flowers, she visited the church to check that everything was in place. She looked over the guest list for her wedding, where she had viciously scrapped out the names Jadelyn, Trina and Robert.

Finally she had agreed to try on the dress that was specially made for her, a moment that she had tried to put off for as long as possible. She didn't want to wear this dress, it was just too perfect. It was everything that she had wanted for her real wedding day.

Her heart was banging against the satin dress, she couldn't breath.

"Tori!" she screeched, "Help!"

Her maid was there in a second, alert she rushed over, "What's the matter."

"I need out of this dress." she gulped, "I feel all wrong, I am going to be sick."

Tori nodded, beginning to undo the buttons and straps at the back, "Get me out of it" Cat pleased.

"I'm trying!"

Finally Cat kicked off the dress and scrambled away from it, staring at it as if it was a threat. barricading herself in the bathroom she slid down to the floor and banged her head against the door. Tori desperately clawed on the other side of the door, worried for her friend, desperate to help her.

"Cat please let me in!" she begged, "Tell me what's wrong!"

She finally understood what had angered her so much about Lord. Shapiro, it was not the fact that he had used her or the fact that he had a past with women. It was that he had made her alive, he was the first man who had ever made her feel anything.

And he hated him for that.

Cat closed her eyes,"I love him."

She had fallen in love with the most twisted man in the whole of England.

""""""""""""""""""""

Banging on the door, he kept banging on the door, he would not rest until someone answered. Sir Robert was a shell of a man, only he hadn't realised it until today. His entire life he had ran from everyone, never wanting to commit because he feared love. He had allowed his father to push him away when he really needed Robert, he should have stayed with him, he should have fought for him.

His old maid peeked out of the door, her eyes popping at the man before her, "Sir. Robert?" she asked, "Is that you?"

He grinned widely, "Yes, can I please come in?"

Opening the door, Robert handed her his coat and hat. She took them, gawking at the man who stood before her, wondering why he had returned after all of these years. Sir. Robert wasted no time in rushing down the hall in search of his father; he tried the main room first where his father had passed out countless time from too much brandy. Opening the door, he was surprised to see that the room was coated with a fine layer of dust; the room looked bare, stripped of all of their fine processions. What remained was covered in sheets. Walking over to the mantelpiece; he grabbed the ends of the material and pulled it down, sending a wave of dust into the atmosphere.

His mother stared back at him, smiling caringly down at him, her brown eyes as warm as a hearth. His gazed back up at her wondering why she had been hidden from the naked eye, why did the house look abandoned. Mrs. Grayson stood nervously by the door, speculating whether she should speak up.

He spotted her and asked, "Where is my father?"

She gulped her eyes flicking around the rest of the house, "Sir. Robert." She began, her eyes overflowing with tears. She could not believe that she was in front of him once more, she thought that she would never see the boy that she raised again, time was catching up with her a tremendously quick pace.

"Your father, he is very ill." She told him.

"Take me to him." Robert ordered, his voice commanding but not cold, "I need to see him."

She nodded, leading him up the staircase towards the smallest room, opening the door Robert gasped at the sight before him. This room was worse than the other, all it contained was a small brass bed and a bedside table that held a small photograph of his mother. His father lay on the bed, staring at the photo.

Sir. Robert grabbed Mrs. Grayson and pulled her outside, "What is going on?" he murmured, "Where is the staff?"

Mrs. Grayson placed her hand over her mouth, trying to suppress the tears that were breaking free, "I am the only one left and your father... well he lost a great sum of money Sir. Shapiro. We had to let them all go and we had to sell objects to pay for his medicine. He is a proud man, he would not except help and he didn't want to tell you.

"Why haven't I heard about this?" Sir. Shapiro asked, "Surely other people would have found out about this scandal."

Mrs. Grayson shook her head, "No one knows, he keeps to himself now. He hasn't left the house in two years."

Sir. Shapiro nodded understanding the situation, "Leave us for a moment. I need to speak with him privately."

Entering the room once again, Sir. Shaprio approached his father for the first time in seven years. His father regarded him, his eyes following him as he knelt beside the bed. Robert could not believe that state his father was in, he looked about ten years older than he should of been, his skin was leathery and covered in winkles. His grey hair was receding and unkempt but he still had those pale eyes, those blue eyes that pierced him with just a simple glance.

"Why have you come back?" he asked, his voice frail, weakened from a lifetime of pain.

Sir. Robert cleared his throat, "I have to make amends with you, I visited mother's grave earlier."

His father's eyes flashed, "How dare you go and-"

"And what." Robert caustically replied, "Say goodbye to my mother, forgive myself for causing you this pain."

He sighed heavily, clenching his fist to stop himself from crying once more, "You were never a good father to me. You would never let me forget that I was the reason she died and eventually I began to believe you."

"Stop!" he shouted back, his lip trembling in rage, "She would have been here today—"

"But she isn't!" Robert said, his voice cracking, "I was not the reason she died, she loved me and you let me forget that. But that is no excuse for what I did to you, I am sorry for leaving you seven years ago."

His father snorted, "What do you have to be sorry about?"

"I cowardly ran away from you when you needed me the most. I could have saved you from living out your life in this house. In this horrible room, how did you let this happen to you? Why didn't you tell me? I would have helped you."

His father eyes began to glaze over, he stared at the photo of his wife, "I made some bad investments and I lost it all. I couldn't leave this house."

"Are you dying?" Robert asked, his voice thick with remorse, "I should have come to you years ago."

His father smiled slightly, "I am old Robert, this is a natural part of life."

He gazed back at his only heir, the son he was so unkind too and for the first time he felt true guilt for his actions.

"You look like her." he admitted, "The same eyes and hair colour. I couldn't bear to look at you because of it, you reminded me so much of her that I had to keep you away from me. For that I am sorry, I knew I should never have hit you but I am stubborn, you unfortunately got that trait from me. You never wanted to come home and I didn't want to find you."

Lord Shapiro began coughing uncontrollably, grabbing the cloth he coughed into it, Robert's breath hitched when he spotted speckles of blood that dotted the dirty cloth. His throat felt thick from trying not cry, he had just found his father and had finally forgiven him, only to find that he was going to lose him.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked, his voice pathetically small, "I can pay for a doctor, I can get you help."

His father shook his head sadly, "My dear boy, I am ready. I have been ready for quite some time. I prayed to God every night asking him why wouldn't he take me, I want to see you mother again. So much that it causes me pain. I now understand what it is I was waiting for. I was waiting for you to come home."

Robert couldn't stop the tears from falling,"But I don't want you to go."

His father began to cry slightly, his hand quivering uncontrollably as he handed Robert the small photo of his mother.

"I am proud of you and I know your mother would have been too. You managed to become a successful man without either of us supporting you. You became a man with out my guidance, you do not need me in your life. I know you will manage without me." he breathing hitched slightly, "Thank you for forgiving me, I can finally be at peace. I am sorry for not being the father that you deserved."

Robert clasped his father's hand, "You made up for it now." he told him, "I am proud to call you my father."

His father slumped back onto his pillow and smiled contently, his eyes fluttering shut, "Now leave me please Robbie. I want to rest my head for a while."

Robert nodded, he sat on the edge of the bed with his father watching, waiting for the inevitable moment. Mrs. Grayson stepped into the room and watched from the end of the bed as the life force surrounding her master began to fade. Sir Robert noticing her pain, stood by her side, placing an arm around his old nanny as Lord Shapiro took his final breath.

Trying to remain strong, he held Mrs. Grayson closer as she grieved uncontrollably into his jacket.

"They are together now." he told her, "He can finally find happiness."

* * *

**EMOTIONS, so many emotions... cannot... deal...**

**Poor Robbie :'( Jeez I almost cried, I'm such a wimp! :L**

**LOOK AT HIM SAVING EVERYONE :(**

**guess who is next ;) **

**Anyway yay double update!**

**Okay pretty certain the wedding is next...**

**:O **

**xoxoxo**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Robert sighed heavily as he began riffling through the mountain of letters that his father had left unattended; he had to hastily plan his father's funeral, so much to do in a short space of time. Yawning loudly he glanced over the clock, it was three in the morning and by the looks of things he would be here until the early afternoon. He still had not fully processed the fact that his father was now dead. All of a sudden he had no family whatsoever, he had alienated Lady Jadelyn the moment he deserted her in Yorkshire.

Suddenly he was all alone once again.

Grabbing the letter knife he ripped open another letter regarding finance. Robert scowled at it, bankers who were hounding his father for money that he did not have, it matter no longer. Sir. Robert was going to pay off his father's debts and give him the send away that he deserved.

Crumpling up the sheet he chucked it in the direction of the bin and moved onto the next one. Reading the address he noted that this was not the same as the others, this one was personally written. Tearing it open, he began to read.

He couldn't believe his eyes, this letter... if only his father had opened this letter.

It would have changed everything... No, it could still change everything.

"Mrs. Grayson!" He shouted, "Come in here please."

The small, plump woman bobbed into the room, "What is it Master Shapiro?"

"There is something that I must attend." He informed her as he pulled on his coat and hat, "I need to return to Yorkshire."

"But Sir, what about your father?" she said as she followed him to the front door, "You cannot expect me to cope on my own!"

"I'll return tomorrow. I promise." He said as he swung the door open, "But there is someone I need to see before this afternoon."

""""""""""""""

Blackwater Manor was feverish with excitement, the servants nattered away as they cleaned the house, making the final preparations for Lady Caterina's wedding. The marquee was being set up outside for the reception and the weather had been kind to their darling mistress. Everything appeared perfect for the girl that they cared for so deeply, she was getting her fairytale wedding. They could not be happier for her.

Lady Caterina was woken by Tori who was holding a tray filled with glorious delights for the petite redhead, smiling meekly at her friend she sat up and picked at the food. She was incredibly nervous like every bride should be... but it was for all of the wrong reasons.

She knew her husband would not attend this wedding.

"Shut the door Tori." She commanded, "And bolt it shut so no one will disturb us."

Tori complied, swiftly closing the door and returning over to Cat, "What is your plan?"

Caterina sighed heavily, pushing away the tray, "You will dress me, I will then write a letter explaining that I fled with Lord Fitzgerald, romantically eloping. It was all I ever wanted after all."

Tori bit her lip, her hand flying to her stomach, something that Cat noticed she did a lot more when she was nervous, "It's not too late." She told her, "You can stop this, you can get out of this wedding."

Cat pulling back the cover stepped out of bed and padded over to her window, watching as the servants set up her reception party, "I cannot stop this Tori." She replied, "You know that. It's marry today or lose my estate."

Tori walking over to her wardrobe, pulled out the wedding dress, "You are brave Cat, the strongest woman I have ever met."

Walking over to her friend she clasped her hand tightly, "Let's get you ready for your wedding."

Caterina nodded and allowed Tori to seat her beside her dressing table, staying mute as she styled her hair, placing small wildflowers in her hair as she pinned it back. Lady Rebecca had forced the the door open by alerting one of the staff that it was shut.

"Caterina!" she squealed, "We don't have much longer to get ready."

"I know mother." Caterina replied, trying to ensure her voice sounded as excited as possible, "We shall be ready soon and I will meet you downstairs."

Lady Rebecca beamed at her daughter, "Your father would have been so proud."

She left the room quickly after that, clearly distraught at the thought of her late husband. It was still an open wound for the Valentine's; they had only lost him a week ago after all. A week... so much had happened in a single week that it almost seemed physically impossible.

Slipping into her dress, she winced every time it was tightened, feeling the similar heart palpitations that she had yesterday. She tried to steady her breathing; this would all be over soon. Her sacrifice would be worth it in the end.

Tori placing the veil over her best friend's head, gently pulled it over her face and smiled, "I wished I had looked this beautiful on my wedding day." She teased.

Lady Caterina laughed, "Your wedding was a million times better than this one, trust me Tori. Make sure no one is around. Is the carriage already outside?"

Tori peered out the window, "Yes it already outside."

Cat nodded, "Okay this is it. Tori, distract everyone while I write my letter, then I shall make my escape."

Tori clasped her friend's hand, "I am going to miss you."

"It's only for two weeks!" Cat said, a laugh escaping her lips, "It will fly by."

Tori wrapped her arms around her friend quickly, "I love you."

Caterina's lip wobbled, "I love you too."

Tori curtsied and left the room as Cat sat down at her desk as she pulled out her ink pot and a fresh page, she stared at the page. Now unsure what she should write, maybe she should tell her mother the truth in the letter, make it for her eyes only. Then she would know why Cat had to run, that she wasn't being selfish.

The pen scratched across the page as she penned the words, "My dearest Mama,"

She paused, tapping the pen against the desk before writing, "I'm sorry."

Grabbing the case Tori had packed for her last night Cat snuck up to her door and peaked out, there seemed to be no one in sight, rushing over to the edge of the staircase, Cat peered over to see that the exit was in plain sight and no one was around. Rushing down the staircase, she bolted for the front door, her long train trailing behind her as she opened the door.

Rushing up to the carriage she hopped into the carriage where she was ready to collapse with relief until she realised that she was not alone. Sitting on the opposite side, casually smoking a cigarette and smiling was Lady Jadelyn.

"My, my Lady Caterina. Are you planning on running away?" she asked, her lips curling into a smile.

"You." Caterina snarled, "You are the last person I want to see and no I am not running!" she lied, "I thought this was the carriage that would take me to my wedding."

Lady Jadelyn inhaled the cigarette before flicking it out of the window, "But my dear. This is your carriage, did your mother not inform you? I am your maid of honour."

"""""""""""""""""""

Sir Robert was running, with every stride his stomach began to ache with the effort, his legs were screeching for him to stop. But he had to push on, he had to make this train, if he missed it he would not make it to Yorkshire in time. Pushing past strangers he made his way to the platform, he could see the steam of the train, he had to make it.

"Robert!" a shrill voice shrieked, "Wait."

He didn't want to stop but a hand pulled him back, "Don't leave!" she begged.

He turned to see Lady Trina standing beside him, he was shocked by her appearance. She looked so frazzled; her hair was coming undone, long curls of brown cascading down her back. Her dress was ripped at one side and there was a large scab on her face that looked very much like someone had scratched her with a nail.

"I have no time for this." He bellowed, "I have to get back to Yorkshire."

Lady Trina desperately shook her head, "No Robert please, you have to help me." she crawled on to him, tears in her eyes.

"Why should I?" He narrowed his eyes, spitting from rage, "I owe you nothing."

"But I love you!" she wailed, "and he knows it, he is looking for me Robert, I will be disowned. I'll have nothing."

"Lady Trina!"

She yelped as Robert's eyes darted in the direction of the voice, the conductor was shouting for the final call as Lord. Sikowitz fought his way through the crowd. Sir. Robert did not understand, it was a known fact that he was senile and a recluse, he never left his house. Yet the man who stood before him, while he appear crazy, his wispy hair sticking up in tufts was in control of himself, very aware that the woman standing in front of him was his extremely unfaithful wife. Then he realised, he was like Cat. Everyone thought he was crazy but he just thought different than everyone else, he was creative. Only he was forced to swallow a pill that would make him think otherwise. Obviously he had not been taking his medication because he glanced at Robert furtively before turning his attention to his wife.

Come here this instance!" he ordered.

She clung on to Robert, "Please." She pleaded, "Please save me."

Sir. Robert detached himself from his past lover, "You made your bed." He told her sadly, "Now lie in it."

Turning away from her for the final time he rushed for the carriage, making it just before the door slammed shut. Rushing to find a compartment he slipped into an empty one where he watched from the window as Lady Trina was dragged off the platform by Lord Sikowitz's, screaming for him to forgive her. As the train pulled out of the station Sir. Robert, shifted in the chair to get more comfortable, his eyes becoming heavy from emotional exhaustion. But before he lost consciousness he could have sworn he saw a woman in a pretty mauve dress, Lady Beth was smiling directly at him, waving as he sped off to follow his heart.

""""""""""""""""""

Lady Jadelyn regarded Caterina with curious eyes as the pretty maiden perched uncomfortably in the carriage as it made the journey to the church. Lady Jadelyn was good at reading people and she knew that something was troubling her.

"I am sorry Lady Caterina." She really meant it, "I should never have placed the bet in the first place, it was my idea and I knew that Robert would never be able to refuse."

Lady Caterina sniffed loudly, "That does not excuse him. " she replied bitterly, "He still accepted, he still fed me lies about his past to make me feel sorry for him."

Lady Jadelyn arched one of her eyebrows, "Sir. Robert and I, we were never really that close. He was very cut off as a child, he didn't like to get close to anyone. He never told anyone what he thinking or feeling. Lady Caterina, you are the first person he ever talked to about anything. He was not lying about his feelings for you, at the beginning I will admit he was only interested in the chase but he understood you on a level that no other man has."

"That does not mean anything Jadelyn!" Caterina shouted, "He betrayed my trust and for that I can never forgive him."

"But he loves you." Jadelyn replied, she looked straight into Lady Caterina eyes, watching as they began to fill once more with tears, "and I know you love him."

"I do not love him." Caterina replied through gritted teeth.

"Do not try and deny it." Lady Jadelyn argued, "Why do you think Lady Trina tried so hard to destroy you, she knew what was happening and she was completely powerless to stop it. She could not stop the inevitable. Everyone knows your story Caterina. That you were always looking for true love. Don't settle for Lord. Fitzgerald."

The carriage haulted, they could both hear the chatter of excited guests, the church bells, her mother shrieking joyously. Caterina broke down, she could not cope any longer, this secret was going to kill her.

"I can't do this." Caterina wailed, "Jadelyn I cannot go inside."

"But you have too." Jadelyn urged as the door opened, "You have to tell Lord. Fitzgerald that you cannot marry him."

Caterina was shaking, the thorns of her bouquet piercing her, slamming the door shut again, she confided in her. "No you do not understand. I never planned to come here today, there is no man waiting in there to marry me."

Lady Jadelyn flinched back in her seat, "Caterina please me tell you did not."

She shook her head sadly, "I made him up. He is not real, I dressed up as him. But no one can know Jadelyn! I only did it to save my family home; I did it for my mother. I have to get married today or I lose my estate."

Jadelyn eyes bulged as she stared at the entrance of the church then back at Cat, she had led the girl to her doom.

"Lady Caterina... I do not know how to help you." Lady Jadelyn replied sadly, "You will have to go in and call your wedding off, you will have to tell the truth."

Lady Jadelyn's eyes flashed, a idea forming in her mind, "Have you got your costume?"

Caterina nodded,"I think so." Opening her suitcase at the bottom was her wig and her man suit.

Lady Jadelyn nodded, "I cannot believe I am going to do this." she muttered as she forced he wig to sit on her head.

"Jadelyn you cannot!" Caterina argued, "I cannot ask you to do this for me."

Jadelyn glared at her, "Be quiet and pass me the rest of this ridiculous costume."

""""""""""""""""

Caterina took a shaky breath and opened the carriage door once again, stepping out she listened to the coos of the townspeople who were not invited to the wedding, smiling bravely she allowed Lady Rebecca to lead her into the church. The music began and the guests all stood, sighing in awe of the beautiful bride.

She paused at the entrance, staring down at the bottom of the aisle where Jadelyn rose, dressed in her costume. She couldn't believe that no one had noticed that he looked completely different and that he was two inches taller than usual.

Reaching the bottom of the aisle Caterina looked uncertainly at Lady Jadelyn who nodded at Lady Caterina.

The priest began to speak, beginning with the importance of the marriage as Caterina pretended to listen. She could not stop at the crucifix in front of her, it seemed to laugh at her. She was pulling the biggest lie in the worst place possible. She couldn't breathe, she felt faint again.

"Does anyone object?"

There was a pause, a deafening pause where Caterina wanted someone, anyone to object. Lady Jadelyn and Caterina would both be sent to prison for conducting a same sex marriage! She could take it no longer.

"I cannot get married!" she blurted out.

Everyone gasped collectively, uproar broke out. "Lord Fitzgerald" sighed in relief and bolted for the exit, causing Lady Rebecca to scream in protest.

"Caterina!" she rushed up to her daughter,"What have you done?!"

"No, mother you do not understand." Caterina mumbled, "I am so sorry."

"There will be no wedding today. I never wanted to marry Lord Fitzgerald and he knew it. I only tried to marry so hastily to try and save my estate. because of the law. That idiotic law that states women cannot inherit." her voice wobbled, "But I cannot go through with this farce. Mother we have to give up Blackwater. We have to accept that we have lost it."

The congregation mumbled across one another, until one of them, Lord Harris spoke up, "Does anyone know who the next heir is?"

They turned to Lady Rebecca who shrugged, "Do not look at me for an answer! Those horrible lawyers informed me that they contacted him to inform him."

"I think you will find that the next heir would be me."

Caterina's eyes shot up, staring at the entrance of the church.

Standing before her, leaning casually against the stone arch, smiling at her so unbelievably cockily that it made the hairs on her arm stand up straight.

Was Sir. Robert Shapiro

* * *

**Hey guysss ;)**

**Flamekat I wanted so badly to give you the triple update! But I was so tired and this chapter required some thinking :P**

**WHAT DID YOU ALL THINK!**

**Eurgh so much happening here!**

**Did anyone guess that was going to happen! Huh, HUH? :D**

**And lol at Jade playing dress up :P**

**:O Twists, constant twists!**

**Side Note: I am a full supporter of same-sex marriage, just staying in context of the time period ;)**

**Love! (only a few chapters left!)**

**xoxox**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Caterina had always envisioned her wedding day, when she was ten years old, her and Tori used to play bride and grooms. Caterina would walked down the path in her garden, pretending it was the entrance to a beautiful church and Tori would wait at the end, orchestrating the wedding to the son of one of the maids, Beck Oliver. It's rather funny now when she thought about it how that wedding had really worked out.

When she reached sixteen she had a new fantasy; she would gracefully walk down the aisle to a string quartet, with her best friend in front of her, beaming proudly in an expensive dress. She would reach the end of the aisle and he would be standing there gazing back at her longingly. Then they would kiss and it would be all that she could have ever hoped. It would mark the beginning of something wonderful.

She did not however, think for one second that it would be this destructive. That she would be standing at the altar, tears trickling down her face as Sir. Robert Shapiro claimed that he now owned her manor. He seemed so suave, standing there at the bottom of the Church, smiling at her as if he was this chivalrous knight who would save her from poverty.

"This has got to be a joke." She shouted, glaring down at him, "I am not passing my manor down to you."

Sir Robert chuckled slightly, "My dear, I do not want it to be passed down to me. I want you to live with me at Blackwater as joint owners."

The congregation feverishly began muttering between each other, this was the best gossip they had heard in years. Sir. Shapiro had just indecently purposed to Lady Caterina Valentine at her wedding... her wedding that was supposed to be with another man who had fled the scene and now they were all lead to believe that Sir. Shaprio was the respected owner of Blackwater?

It was a lot to take in.

Caterina laughed, "I could think of nothing worse. Where is your evidence that you are the heir?"

Digging in his coat pocket he pulled out a letter, walking down the aisle the guests' eyes all followed Sir. Shapiro as he handed the letter to Lady Caterina. Pulling it out she began to read it.

"But you aren't the heir." She argued, "This is addressed to your father."

"He passed away last night." he muttered, clearing his throat to make it seem like he was not becoming emotional, "I was there when he passed away, he went peacefully. I found the letter this morning and I rushed on the train to reach you before you got married. Now I see that I could have waited, for you never intended to go through with it."

Caterina made an indignant grunting noise, "What you thought that you could just interrupt my wedding with this declaration and I would swoon on the spot? Well thank you for the offer but I would like to decline your offer of marriage."

Swiftly moving past him, she grabbed her mother, "We are leaving."

"Cat I know you love me." Robert called back to her, making her halt at the entrance.

She turned, "You know nothing about me."

"Really?" he said playfully, "I know nothing about you?"

"Yes you do not know who I am as a person and you certainly do not care about my feelings. Not when you placed a bet on me!" she shrieked, her cheeks flushed with anger.

Her mother's eyes bulged and she fainted on the spot, luckily she was caught by Lord Harris who sat her down on one of the pews. She locked eyes with him, staring him down, waiting for him to break first. He took a step closer.

"Caterina Valentine, 19 years old, previous owner of Blackwater manor." He began, taking a pause to see whether she would lash out on him or leave. She stayed still, watching him curiously. Taking that as a good omen he continued, "You only let people you trust call you Cat, you are creative, you like to paint and draw. You have a horse that only trusts you... and apparently me. You are the most aggravating woman I have ever met, you refused to be won over."

Without realising it Cat had taken a step closer to him, he was doing it to her again. Controlling her thoughts, entrancing her with his eyes... Snapping her eyes shut she zoned back in, "Everyone knows that about me, it's nothing new!"

Robert took another step forward, "Okay something no one else knows about you; you like to sleep outdoors, the woods calm you. You think you don't belong here, born before your time. You want people to understand the real you and I understand her, you want to be treated as an equal and respected for being different. That is what attracted me; you are not like other girls. Every day I spent with you was the most alive I have ever felt. I always want to feel that way, that is why I want you to marry me. I could not bear the thought of being parted from you."

"How can I trust you?" Caterina asked, her voice croaked slightly, revealing her pain, "You used me."

"I never lied to you; everything I told you about my past was true. You were the first person I have trusted with my past. Those other girls meant nothing to me, you were only one who ever made me question my life, you changed me. You made me love."

Before Caterina could protest Sir. Robert pressed his lips to her in a charged embrace. Cat could not concentrate on her rage; it was overpowered by a sense of euphoria. Her legs went weak; she felt a hand cup the back of her neck deepening the kiss.

Then she realised who this was, pushing him back she slapped him across the face, "How dare you!" But her heart beat her head and she kissed him once more, relishing once more from the complete rush it gave her.

They were interrupted by someone clearing their throat rather loudly, the priest stood at the altar, looking rather amused with the scene before him, "Lady Caterina is there to be a wedding today?"

Lady Caterina bit her lip and looked around at the guests who were all staring at her, somewhere completely shocked, others like her mother were nodded manically. While some of the younger girls were bawling their eyes out, grieving that they would never be the girl to change Lord. Shapiro.

Sir. Shapiro watched in horror as Lady Caterina spun around and made her way to the exit. That was his last chance, he had poured his heart out to her and she would still never forgive him. He had lost her. Sinking down into one of the seats he placed his head in his hands, completely heartbroken by her response.

The organist began playing and the guest all rose once more, causing Sir. Shapiro's head to shoot up in surprise. Lady Caterina was standing at the exit, laughing as she flicked her hand at him and mouthed, "go."

Racing up to the top of the aisle he waited anxiously while the maiden walked down to meet him for the second time today. The ceremony was a confusing blur after that, vows were said, many guests cried and cheered by the end as Lady Caterina emerged from the church a married woman, no longer would the women think she was strange for not desiring to court men. For she had waited and she had found what she was searching for... but she had found it in the oddest place. She laughed as petals showered over her as she walked to the open-top carriage.

Sir. Robert opened the door for her and helped her into the carriage, she laughed at the townspeople who were looked on in bewilderment as Caterina kissed Sir. Robert once more, not understanding why Caterina had entered the church with one groom... and had ended up with someone completely different.

But Caterina did not care, all she knew was this was the happiest she had ever felt in her entire life, she could not grasp the fact that somehow she had managed to conceal her secret, save her family while at the same time finding the most broken man in England, fix him and eventually realize that she could not repress her feelings for him.

The carriage took off, jolting up the road back to Blackwater Manor, Caterina's permanent home. She waved at the guests as they attempted to follow the carriage, laughing and cheering in delight for the couple. She spotted Lady Jadelyn West, who was still disgused as Lord. Fitzgerald. Winking at Lady Caterina, she clapped for the pair and Caterina smiled back at her, glad to call her a close friend.

Turning back to her husband, he kissed her once more. When he broke the kiss his eyebrows furrowed in amusement before he brought his lips to Caterina's ear,"Care to explain why Jadelyn is dressed as a man?"

Caterina could only laugh.

"It's a great story." she said before kissing him back, "I'll tell you about it later."

* * *

**Yep... DONE :D**

**and it only took 16 chapters for Cabbie to finally happen! YAY!**

**And I wonder what I shall do know...Prequel or Sequel...**

**Prequel is Cori friendship, Sequel is War-time Cabbie :o**

**Is anyone interested? ;)**

**Let me know in the reviews! **

**LOVE YOU ALL LOTS AND LOTS**

**xoxoxoxo**


End file.
